I Cant Quit You
by JojoTea
Summary: Natsu and Gray have two beautiful girls on their side. Yet why do they keep meeting for a "Release"? Why is the addiction so strong for the two? And why cant they go back to normal? Warning- Yaoi, sex, foreplay, bad language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So ive decided that every four chapters I do for Love at First Smoke- check it out if you already haven't- Ill make a one shot or a two chapter. The first one shot is Natsu and Gray! YAY! Theres yaoi, sex, and bad language. Viewer, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review if you'd like. And if you have any requests next time just ask in the reviews. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Natsu's lips trembled with the shadows of moonlight cloaking his burning body, as ice hand crept on his neck and brushing his hair back. A soft mouth giving a gentle kiss to the sun kissed, pale skin on his neck. Natsu clenched his eyes tight to disappear for the moment. The one who left a trail of chilling kisses down to his shoulder was the possessor of ice, Gray. His hair looking a solid jet black and candles flickering off of him. He swallowed and moved off Natsu, he turned from the lips off of him.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Usually you're more into it by now." Gray whispered in Natsu's ear.

Natsu opened up his eyes and lazily moved his eyes to the ground and unintentionally moved his body slightly away. While Gray scooted his body beside Natsu and looked at him.

"Are you not in the mood of something?" Gray asked

Natsu shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that, I am in the mood," Natsu quietly said "It's just, don't know. Just keep going."

"I'm not gonna keep going if you won't participate, flame-brain. I won't do all the work." His tone annoyed

Natsu looked back with a glare "Ice princess," After he said the insult he build up his courage and sighed. He stood up straight and looked at Gray, concerned. "Isn't it still weird we do this when we have other people? I mean, I'm with Lucy and you have Juvia. Yet I still asked you for sex…"

For years now, when the wizards first started doing this, they would let go of their feud to get rid of pressure. A basic stress reliever, better than any drink, any drug, any thrill. Because the boys were all that in one. An addictive blend that made them need a hit every-once-in- a- while. Something to make them sweat and bring them into a daze to get lost for hours and what worried them. To escape the reality, but once two lovely women walked into the doors, they thought it was over and they wouldn't need it. Yet the old taste was better than a new brand.

Earlier, Natsu had come up to Gray- to his surprise- Natsu asked for the favor. To Natsu's equal surprise, Gray said:

"And yet you still said yes. Why?"

Gray also wondered why he would say anything. His relation with Juvia was fine, she was loving, caring, protective, and he didn't mind. He started to embrace it and cling to it, Natsu looked happy with the bouncing blonde beside him. Their different type of craziness balancing each other in the end, and bringing them together in the beginning. So what was missing in their lives? Gray shrugged.

"Force of habit maybe." Gray smirked. Natsu punching his arm lightly but smiled.

"I mean it. Why are we still doing this?"

Gray scratched the back of his neck and thought about it. His mouth hummed. "Maybe we missed this," Gray chuckled "I know Juvia can't do half of what you can do," He pulled back a few strands from Natsu's cheeks and tilted his head. "She sure can't feel like you either."

Natsu scoffed at the last comment and lightly blushed. "Don't say that to me! I don't need to know how your girlfriend fucks!" He calmed down and grinned his teeth teasingly side to side. "Maybe I do miss this. I know Lucy can't cool me down. She sure as hell doesn't feel like you."

Gray pulled back and lightly gasped, flushed angrily as well. "Don't say that to _me_ if I can't say it to _you_!" Gray yelled and heard Natsu laugh. The idea that they missed each other didn't faze them anymore, it entangled in their brains instead. Gray quelled and bit his lip. "Do you want me to keep going then?"

"Duh, I already said so." Agitated fire in his speech. This time he meant it, and Gray knew it.

"Okay," Gray leaned over and kissed Natsu's cheek, his hand on the other side, pulling him closer. "I can do that." He nicked Natsu's ear with his teeth and kissed his jawline. Natsu shivered and flushed from the commitment. He swallowed.

"Good, it's been awhile since I've had a nice fuck. Think you _can_ do it?" He devilishly grinned.

"Who else can?" Gray muttered. He moved behind Natsu and started to slip off Natsu's vest to slide down is back. Gray sucked gently on the side of Natsu's collar, Natsu kept his breathing soothed. Gray unbuttoned his shirt while he catered to Natsu.

Gray got the vest off and followed it going down. Looking at the detail of the sculpted muscle and toning of it, it infatuated him. Natsu noticed no touches from Gray as he unraveled his scaled scarf. He cocked an eyebrow. Gray's drooped eyes connected to the back dimples, wanting to poke them.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, turning back.

Gray snapped his eyes and looked up. His fingers touching daintily. "I haven't seen your back for a long time. I forgot how much I missed it." Gray replied

Natsu turned back, pouting and rose petals on his face. "Shut up. I don't need complements." Natsu could never let his pride down for a moment. Gray smiled.

"With pleasure." Gray said and stuck his tongue to lick up his spine. Natsu puffed his chest out and gapped his mouth from it. Gray smirked and got his hands on Natsu's crafted torso and danced up to his chest. Natsu reached his hand up to the back of Gray's neck and made it come to his shoulder, asking for more touches. The raven did so to the blossoming pink boy with suckling to his neck and tapping his finger tips on Natsu's perked nipples, slowly starting to twist.

Natsu's breathing hitched, his palm clinging to Gray's neck. The feeling enchanting, winter snow melting into Natsu's body. The familiar feeling hit his body, as the memory returned. The blood in his veins boiling and pheromones hitting his mind from Gray's smell. Natsu rubbed his back against Gray, with his bottom hitting Gray's crotch, an arousal coming to. The pitches getting harder, Natsu gave a craving moan. Natsu wished Gray would work faster, but Gray would go slowly so both would have the ultimate scene.

Gray let Natsu fall on the bed, sinking into the feathers inside. Gray pinned Natsu down with lust in his eyes, he kissed Natsu hard and bit his lip as he pulled off.

"Fuu-ck" Natsu said

Gray cringed at hearing pain. "Too hard? Sorry." He apologized

Natsu sat up quick. "No!" Natsu strained "It was unexpected. I liked it, I know that you want it as badly as I do."

Gray couldn't deny that. He leaned in close with a smile "Shut up." He closed the gap between their mouths. Both of their lips curved. Gray went down to Natsu's chest and flicked his tongue on his nipple. He clipped down and sucked as his hand made small circles on the other. Natsu inhaled fast and tried to contain himself, Gray looked up to see the reactions. Natsu's face was scrunched and opened with no sound coming out. His mouth grinned and his teeth pierced down on the tender skin, Natsu let a moan slip out.

Sweat built up on Natsu's forehead. His body replying to Gray, growing in size. Gray felt it poking his stomach and thought about doing something about it. He rose one of Natsu's clothed legs and grinded on his crotch. He just looked down at Natsu, panting like a beast. Tented pants aching and rubbing roughly on each other, Gray grunted while Natsu arched his head and moaned loudly. Natsu balled up dirty sheets he should have washed long ago and stretched them off. He needed more, so much more.

For once, Gray felt warm. Not on the inside, but on the outside from feeling all of Natsu. Juvia never turned his frozen bones warm while performing something erotic as such. But Natsu felt the opposite eating him up, Gray gave him crisp goose bumps he thought he'd never feel again. Because- just as Gray- Lucy could never make him this cold. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's back as a frenzy of moans came out while nails scrapped down. Gray closed his eyes and bent his neck to look forward and groaned in pleasure.

"Gray! Give it to me already!" Natsu commanded, digging in deeper "I need it!"

Gray heaved. He tore off Natsu's bottoms and pounced on his boxers. The color of cherry was now on the ground, and Natsu was bare. Naked for all the world to see, but only Gray was allowed. His erection standing, red and ready to release what was building up. Natsu sat up and got Gray's pants off, Gray stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, you remember how I like it" Gray teased

Natsu rolled his eyes and bit on the elastic of Gray's shorts and pulled down. Exposing Gray's member, twitching and needing. Gray grinned, "That's more like it."

"Want me to suck your dick while I'm at it?" Natsu said sarcastic and slightly annoyed.

Gray rolled his tongue in his mouth. He ran his fingers through Natsu's hair. "Could you?" He asked "Just for a little bit. Your mouth is so warm."

Natsu narrowed his eyes up at Gray. "Only for a bit, just so it will be easier later." Trying to convince him and Gray that it was only for preparation and not to gain any pleasure.

Natsu wrapped his lips on the plump head and sucked gently. Gray held his hand on the back of Natsu's rose locks and gave a slow moan. Natsu's jaw was lacking locking, it was a sign he had to go down. His hot tongue slid with his mouth as he started to bob up and down. Gray's eyes curtained with his mouth open and cheeks reddening, it felt awesomely too good for his being to handle. Yet it was wonderful and never wanted it to end, because he could forget again. Natsu swirled his tongue and twisted his mouth, drawing out more flesh as he tasted snowflake drops of precum. Natsu pulled out leaving a slick trail of saliva connecting his mouth.

"I'm done," Natsu cleaned his chin. "I'm ready and want it."

Gray came back, "Then lay down and I'll give it to you."

Natsu nodded and laid on the bed with a cushy fall. He brought his knees up and spread them wide for Gray to make a spot for himself. Gray propped his slick member on Natsu's entrance, excited and twitching to have a taste another time. Gray clung to Natsu's thighs and looked back down.

"You ready?" Gray asked

Natsu growled "I've been fucking ready, stop treating me like a bitch and do it already?"

"Do what already?" Gray played dumb to tease and rubbed his shaft between Natsu's cheeks. "You need to be more specific."

Natsu groan and made a moan. So unfair. "I want you to fuck me, alright?!" he sounded agitated and needy, like a hungry tiger.

That what Gray wanted to hear. He pushed in his head and Natsu tensed up. Gray grunted. "Relax, Natsu. I can't have you this strained."

Natsu covered his face with his arm and flashed his teeth. "Give me a fucking second." Natsu breathed out, steamy and shaky. His muscles loosening around Gray and not contracting. "Better?"

"Better." Gray went in deeper and heard a whining pain from Natsu. His body was tight and hadn't been broken like this for quite some time. Natsu was boiling like an oven and baking Gray, he started to pull out and slam back in side. Natsu's gold eyes shot open- not its regular black- with tears welling inside. He gasped and dug his hands into the sheet, holding back squeals. Gray knew it hurt but he couldn't waste time with this part, he wanted to get off and Natsu wanted to get off, that was it. Gray repeated the process a few more times- earning the same reaction from Natsu- then started to do long and slow rocks with his hips. It started to feel better for Natsu, the screeching pain was at a halt and enjoyment settled in. Natsu closed his eyes again and a song of sweet moans rushed out, intertwining with Gray's working and lower moans.

Gray rushed the thrusts again and Natsu clinched. His moans hindering a bit and sounding painful and crying-like. But, the noises were fabricated lies. Natsu loved it, he could feel his burning cum walk down his thigh, and Gray's icy liquid melt inside. Pure thrill to both of them. Gray quickly rolled Natsu on his side and held his chest close. He thrust hard and deep. Moving his hips back And forth quickly with no patience. Natsu's cherry mouth laid open with strings of moans and "Ahh!"s coming out.

"Gah- fuck, I'm gonna come." Gray breathed, his hips not stopping.

"Shut up, princess!" Natsu huffed. He turned his head and connected his mouth with Gray's. With a last thrust, the two came, Gray leaving cold snowfall inside, Natsu leaving a hot mess.

The two relaxed and panted, sweat drenching them and the smell of lust on their skin. Natsu looked back with eyes slit.

"You came inside, asshole." He harshly said.

"Fuck off, let me have this one." Gray said and pulled out turning away from Natsu. Gray looked back when he felt Natsu's palm grab his hand. He placed it on his thumping chest. "What are you doing?"

"You feel that? My heart beating fast?" Natsu asked still looking up at the ceiling. "Lucy can't do that, nobody can make my heart race like you."

Gray fell silent. He didn't know how to react, because he felt the same way. Juvia could light up Gray's day, but never make him sweat. She could make him blush, but never get his blood pumping. Natsu looked with soft eyes.

"Gray, I don't think I can quit you," Natsu admitted "You're an addiction I can't give up. Because I really don't want to give you up." Natsu blushed and chewed his cheek. "I know it doesn't make since but-"

Gray raised a finger to Natsu's lips. "I get it," Gray mumbled. He saw through everything that was Natsu. His insides, his words everything. "I can keep doing this, I don't care," Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and intertwined the cold and hot fingers together.

"Because I need you as much as you need me."

"I still love Lucy though."

"I love Juvia."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "So what's with all this confessing stuff?"

"You started it." Gray replied

Natsu swallowed and held back words. "Fine. But why aren't the girls enough?"

"I know every inch of your skin Flame- Freak," Gray's lightly ran up Natsu's torso "Where you like to be touched. Where you like to be kissed," he grazed Natsu's neck. "Just like you know me. Juvia and Lucy only guess with our bodies; we know."

That got to Natsu. Gray knew Natsu's body better than anyone else in the world. And Natsu knew what buttons to push for Gray, but still, did he ever have real feelings? Maybe? Natsu smirked.

_Yea right._

Natsu scooted closer to Gray's body. "Cuddle me._"_

Gray rose an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. It was an odd request he never got from Natsu.

"Because you kinda just fucked me and id like you to hold me, dickhead."

Gray pouted. "I don't want to hold you, asshole."

"I think you kinda owe me." Natsu referred to what was still inside.

Gray groaned. "Fine," He opened his arms "Get over here."

Natsu smiled from winning and got into Gray's arms. The squeezed tightly around him. Natsu's hair tickled his nose and Gray's skin chilled Natsu. It was different, but that what the two liked.

Maybe that's why they could be with each other like this.

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed that! Love at First Smoke update will be soon . Probably sometime next week is what I'll try for. Thanks for reading and ill see you next time!_


	2. The Rainy Fight

**Hey guys! So a second chapter has been asked by a lot of you for this story sooooo here it! I just randomly thought id come back to this story for another for being really patient for it and actually having one made! Also, Gray is bottom, Natsu is top. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters in the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

A large light of crackling lightning flashed outside of Natsu's window. The glowing glare woke him with a crinkling of his nose. He rose and saw the night sky weeping and the stars trying to comfort, but trying so hard not to get blown away from the screaming air. Natsu rubbed his tired eyes and watch the rain try to break his window.

"Weird," Natsu stretched and yawned. "They didn't say it was going to rain tonight."

Natsu plopped down back on the bed and closed his eyes. Letting the rain sing a sweet lullaby for his to fall asleep to. Until the annoying buzz of his phone went off. Natsu groaned and sat up with a dagger stare and grabbed it. He pressed the button and held it up to his ear.

"What?" He snapped

"Natsu, it's me," the voice was familiar and low. But now it sounded stressed. "You need to come over. Now."

"Gray, what's up? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I could give less than a fuck what time it is just get over here!"

"Hey, don't snap at me," Natsu whined. "It's pouring out there! I don't want to get soaked because of you."

"Natsu! If you don't come over here I'll kick your ass, I swear!"

Natsu jumped and his eyes widened. He wasn't prepared to hear Gray yell. He sighed and scratch the back of his neck. "I can be there in ten minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Natsu. The door will be open so you don't need to knock." Gray sounded calm again.

"Yeah, yeah, see yea later." Natsu hung up and placed his phone back on his end table.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a big sigh. "So much for sleeping tonight."

Natsu opened the door to the mange's apartment and peeked at what was around. He was soaked by the rain, taking off his dripping jacket that left a cold chill. Thunder roared and shook the building, Glass crunched under Natsu's shoe; a picture of Juvia and Gray, holding each other with big smiles. Smashed and ruined on the ground.

"Gray?" Natsu said, hopping everything was alright.

Gray raced through the hallway and met with Natsu. Pain on his face as he ran into Natsu's arms and pounced on his lips. Natsu perked up and hovered his arms above Gray's back. He pulled away, stunned and with blush on his cheeks. Gray swallowed and understood. "Gray?! What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked

"Juvia," Gray said shaky and distraught. "We got in a fight a while ago. Can't you tell? "

Gray pointed outside, the two looked at the window. A shock of lightening came as the rain poured harder.

"That makes sense on why it's raining," Natsu muttered and turned towards Gray with a nervous chuckle, thinking about a flood that might happen with Juvia mad. "What happened? What did you do to get Juvia so pissed off?"

Gray swallowed, his palms shaking. "Yesterday, the only reason why I went with you was because I thought Juvia would still be out on her mission. Well, she came back early… and she saw me leave with someone… and not come back home."

"Oh shit! Did she know it was me?!" Natsu said, scared out of his mind now from a water wizard hitting him with a typhoon. He ran to the windows, locking them and pulling the curtains.

"Thankfully for you, Flame- Brain, she didn't," Gray lowly reassured. "She was too far away to recognize anyone who wasn't me. Which is bad for me. She came back on her actually return date which is tonight. We were fighting for two hours until she broke a few things and finally left."

"Then why did you want me to come over? I caused this," Natsu said, gripping his hands tightly with his head down. "Why would you want me over?"

"Because the fight stressed me out," Gray explained, he sighed and ran his fingers through his star hair. "So I thought… You know…"

Natsu slightly parted his mouth and tilted his head. That's why Gray wanted him over so late at night. That's why he needed him to cope with the fight. That's why Gray kissed him, so Natsu could relieve Gray of his stress. Gray needed Natsu. Natsu swallowed.

"Don't you think I should stay away for a while?" Natsu suggested. "What if Juvia sees me or she comes back? Then me and you are both drowning."

Gray walked forward and brushed Natsu's bangs out of his soft eyes. Natsu gently flinched away and kept his eyes down. It still felt wrong to Natsu, that he was ruining someone's relationship, a relationship that was going well, and maybe making worse. It made him think of this situation with Lucy, would he call Gray so he could blow off some steam? It made his stomach upset.

"I get it, it's okay if you don't want to," Gray's voice sounded soft and bedeviled now. Natsu looked up, Gray had this icy care in his eyes that were full of need. "It's nice to know that I have someone here, anyway." Gray's hand grazed Natsu's toasty skin with fingers that drifted off.

Natsu could see the tension on Gray's face. That all he might have needed was just a taste to get rid of the frantic and sorrowful feeling he was happening. Gray was just like the rain now. Cracking bright and quick flash of lightening accompanied by the weeping rain.

Natsu sighed and put a hand on his hip. He walked forward to Gray and yanked his collar, locking his lips with Gray's. Gray's eyes widened, in shock from the sudden heat in Natsu's kiss. Natsu shoved Gray back and let him jump back from the kiss, his head nodded towards Gray's bedroom.

"Come on, stripper," Natsu said, passing Gray. He opened the door and leaned on its frame. "Or are you waiting for me to carry you like a princess?"

Gray smiled small, his shock disappearing as he started to walk towards the door. He put his arm on the frame above Natsu's head, pinning him slightly with a smirk. He held his hand out to motion his room.

"After you hot head."

Natsu slinked pass Gray, still having uneasy thoughts about the whole thing but trying to act the same way when they had sex while slipping his shoes off. He slowly came towards the bed with Gray's hands wrapping around his shoulders trying to undress him. Letting kisses on the back of his tickled neck and collar bones, Natsu hesitated to sit on the bed, he turned to Gray.

"You called me over, remember?" Natsu reminded "Stop acting like a top."

Gray sighed and pouted. "You're ruining the mood, idiot."

Natsu flashed his teeth, he grabbed Gray by the arm and tossed him on the bed. Gray yelled and groaned hitting the springs. Natsu got on top of Gray, he balled Gray's wrists above his head. Natsu leaned in close with small frustration in his eyes.

"I had plans already made, Icicle," Natsu growled "You're ruining the mood."

"Okay, okay!" Gray accepted, his voice higher. "Do whatever you want, now let me up."

Natsu grinned and passed both of Gray's wrists in one of his palms, his mouth lingered on Gray's neck. His breath slowly grazing on Gray's skin, lips not even touching and Gray was already shaky.

"Natsu…" Gray faintly muttered.

"You called me over, so I get to do what I want," Natsu licked the side of Gray's neck to his jaw. "And I don't want to let you up."

Gray swallowed, shuttering from Natsu's soft tongue. Natsu sucked gently on the side of Gray's neck, his fingers started to roll up Gray's shirt. Gray jumped up with his eyes getting wide, Natsu groaned and looked down.

"Sorry," Gray apologized "Your hands are warm, it's been awhile since _you've _touch me."

Natsu clicked his tongue and went back down. Natsu's hands started to massage Gray's peck as his mouth kissed Gray's neck.

"Then get used to it Ice- Princess." Natsu muttered.

Natsu's teeth bit down on Gray's flesh which caused Gray to yelp. Natsu kept his mouth on long for a mark to be left when he came back up, saliva connecting to his tongue on Gray's skin. Gray whined and winced at Natsu with a bright red color on his face.

"Don't bit down so hard, asshole." Gray complained

"Sorry," Natsu said, lifting off Gray's shirt then taking off his vest. He slinked his arms behind Gray's back and sat him up. Gray fell on top of Natsu, perking his body from the position change. Natsu grinned "I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?"

Gray bit his lip, he swallowed and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get your pants and underwear off then turn around when you're on top," Natsu ordered. "You're not the only one who gets all the fun.

Gray pouted but did as he was told. Squirming out of his pant and turning the other way on top of Natsu, who was laying down on the bed his neck and back up in the bend position. Gray's body hovered on top of Natsu's, arms shaky from his weight leaning on his wrists. He lightly blushed from knowing he was showing everything to Natsu.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"Now, get out my cock and suck it, duh."

"Don't be so blunt about it!" Gray snapped

"Do you want to do this or not?"

Gray guiltily nodded.

"Then do what I say." Natsu said.

Gray rolled his eyes, he lowered off the thin fabric pants and got t Natsu's shorts. Natsu's pants were loose enough not to show his growing erection, but it didn't hide well in his boxer shorts. "You're not even going to take off your scarf?"

"Don't need to, and I don't wanna. Now keep doing what you're doing before I go limp."

Gray giggled his a ginger grin. He pulled off Natsu's shorts and started to pump the shaft with his hand.

"There yea go," Natsu groaned. "That's good. "

"If I'm doing well than get me off too."

"Don't get testy, princess," Natsu said, spreading Gray's ample ass. "I'll get to you."

Gray let out an irritable sigh and lick up Natsu's shaft. His tongue flicking the tip in a tease. Natsu shuttered rom the chilling lick, Gray smirked. "Then hurry up before I stop. Fire Breath."

Natsu made and agitated grunt rom Gray's cocky voice. Two could play at this game. Natsu spread open Gray's cheeks to show his small entrance, a light red color. Natsu kissed Gray's skin, moving down into the crease and shyly stuck out his tongue. Gray flipped his head up in a shallow breath, blood flowing to his cheeks with sudden warmth.

"H-hey," Gray turned his head back. "What are you doing?"

"Put your head back down and don't worry about it."

"Not until I know what you're do-"

Gray stopped talking once Natsu's tongue trailed Gray's balls and mouth started to suck on the sensitive skin. Gray faintly groaned with his toes curling and chest shaking. He guessed he knew what Natsu was doing now. He went back down to Natsu's cock and sucked the head harshly. Gray started to go down on the rest of Natsu's shaft, little muffled sounds came from him.

Natsu moved faster than Gray, licking more of the area with rougher speed. It only motivated Gray from the intense pleasure that ran through his body. His cool mouth tightened around Natsu's cock, his tongue always swirling the tip. Natsu tilted his head back, releasing his mouth for a minute from the smell of musk. He couldn't see himself lasting much longer, neither could Gray. Natsu felt little beds of thin cum dot his chest, as for himself, he probably wasn't doing much better.

Natsu looked around quickly on the end tables to see if there was lotion or anything like that to use. Nothing he could see and his arms weren't long enough to retch a drawer. Natsu sighed and started to see Gray's angst, swaying back and forth with his cock pulsing. Natsu had put a few fingers in his mouth and started to coat him, it was the best he could do.

After Natsu had licked his fingers clean with the moist saliva, he flipped his hand over and eased his middle finger in Gray's entrance. Gray's back arched downwards to relieve pain, he took out Natsu's member and started to quietly pant. His lips twitched up often, while he looked back and gripping the sheets.

"Natsu…" The words touched the air.

"You know, you're pretty much used to this now," Natsu discovered, curling his finger. "Do you do this to yourself a lot?"

"I don't have to tell you." Gray started to fuzzily blush on his face.

Gray started to go weak from the feeling and trying to keep himself up. Natsu started to slink out from underneath Gray to help him. Gray snuggled up sheets in his arms to cover up his noises. His back was like a cat, pushing back on Natsu's finger.

"Apparently you have, though." Natsu roughly shoved a second finger in.

Gray jumped up on his hands tensing all around. He growled and glared back, he couldn't deny it now if he didn't want to endure a rough pain.

"I have, but not with two before, moron!" Gray shouted "Go easier." He pouted into his covers, flustered by the embarrassing revile.

Natsu did a half smile before slowing his hand down. "That's all you had to say."

Natsu' fingers went in deeper and in and out at a smooth pace. Occasionally curling and scissoring apart. Gray seemed to get used to it, moaning shrilly in his blankets and loosening up. Natsu took his hand away and stood up on his shins, he spread Gray's legs a little more before he wanted to push in.

"Is it okay if I put it in now?" Natsu asked

"No," Gray breathed. "Not like this."

"What do you mean 'not like this'?"

Natsu thought Gray was now having second thoughts, but it didn't make sense. This whole time Natsu smelled lust on Gray's skin, could describe every detail of want in his eyes before he would shut them. But the drops of water known as Juvia came back to his mind. He couldn't blame Gray, he did love her, while Natsu was an outlet. But would he be hurt, was the bigger question.

"It means I want to try and look at you when we do it," Gray turned over and crawled over to Natsu. Hands tracing his chest while his weight pushed Natsu down more. Natsu caught himself with his wrists. "I like seeing your face when we have sex."

Natsu's eyes grew with shy blush gathering around his cheeks. The phrase _I want to look at you _made butterflies burst out of their cocoons in Natsu's stomach. Natsu snapped out of it and squeezed the blankets, it was unreal on how Natsu felt. So unrealistic that Natsu wouldn't believe it himself, there was no way he liked Gray more than lending him a hand. Natsu growled at himself and grabbed Gray by his back, hovering him above his lap.

"Will this suffice, princess?"

"Yeah," Gray trailed, wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck. "This is good, now sit me down already."

"Look who's impatient." Natsu smirked, teasing Gray with his tip, touching Gray's entrance.

"Quit your taunting and put it in already!"

And with the fire the words were spat out, the tone of lust came along with it. To tag along, was Natsu's pride growing from how much Gray needed him right now, and how well he was from hiding how much he needed Gray. Natsu started to lower Gray down on his lap. His head started to poke inside, Gray's arms started to constrict more around Natsu's neck, he felt Natsu's boiling chest against his.

"Your heart is already beating fast." Gray groaned out, feeling the rest of Natsu's member come in.

Natsu's head snapped up. "I don't feel yours beating any slower," Natsu's face flushed over. "Let me concentrate, alright?"

"I wasn't stopping you."

"Shut up."

Natsu waited for Gray to get settled in with the awkward- probably painful- position. Gray's breath was cool and quite, like he tried to hide the feeling. Natsu started to move his hips, rocking back and forth with Gray constricting him from inside. Jeering noises of both pain and pleasure leaped from Gray's throat. Gray's nails dug into Natsu's shoulder blades, puncturing skin.

"Fuck, Gray, are you okay?" Natsu asked, slowing down his pace.

"Yes, I'm m-more than okay," A moan came from Gray's mouth "Hah! Keep going."

Natsu obeyed and started to move faster again. Skin started to slap against each other and sweat glistened off their heated bodies, tears dripping from Gray's eyes. Gray closed his eyes and put burrowed his head in Natsu's shoulder, panting hard. Natsu bit his lip and let out a lusting sigh. He wasn't able to see Gray's face anymore, only hear him but Natsu didn't know what lewd face Gray was making.

"Hey, lift your head up." Natsu mumbled in Gray's ear

Gray shook his head. "No," Gray replied "It's weird if my head is up."

"You're the one who said you wanted to look at me while we fucked," Natsu snapped. "Now I wanna look at you."

"I-I – _hah! Uhmh- _can't!" Gray denied again.

Natsu winced from the corner of his eye. He let Gray fall onto the bed while Natsu was on top, Gray dangled from Natsu's neck looking to the side and getting adjusted to the position.

"Uh! Hey! What's with this po-"

Gray was cut off from Natsu's fingers putting his finger under his chin lips smacking on Gray's, they tasted of rounded salt from sweat and spit that used to be on them. Natsu parted away, as they both looked at each other, somewhat dream like.

"Just ignore how we do it, okay?" Natsu whispered, pushing Gray's bangs back. "I just want to see you now too."

Gray had to admit, he was flattered. Natsu had never really cared if he looked at Gray or not when they started having sex together, since the beginning. Gray knew that they didn't have a relationship, not a real one, just a gaining benefit. They couldn't lose if they had each other to fill their needs, but that meant they really didn't have to care. But Natsu saying that, that made Gray know Natsu was starting to care. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Because he felt the same thing when he wanted to look at Natsu.

Gray simply nodded and let his hands fall off of Natsu's neck. Natsu's hands were by Gray's head, gripping the sheets and started to slam into Gray again. Gray seethed, his hand darted to Natsu's and squeezed when he inhaled. Natsu's momentum was better, exasperated and deeper in the change. Natsu started to heave lightly, feeling Gray's legs wrap around his back and the wrinkles on his blushing face.

Natsu could feel Gray's member rub against his tight abs, cum drizzling on them. Natsu grunted, he could sense himself needing to come soon. The sounds coming from Gray's mouth didn't help much either.

"_Hahuh! Natsu!"_ Gray moaned, closing his eyes tightly, mouth gapping open.

Natsu leaned down and locked his fingers with Gray's. "Hey, open your eyes," he said, softly. "I want to see those eyes of yours again."

Gray slowly blinked his eyes open, tears bubbling down his face and filling his water line. His chest rose up and down, trying to keep his eyes open for Natsu, who stared at him. Stared at him for once like he was a person, not a wizard, not a fuck buddy, but a being that could make him feel a way that he couldn't understand.

Natsu leaned down and lightly kissed and eyelid down, tasting his chilly tears. He went back down to Gray's lips with his hips speeding up more, Gray's hand clung around Natsu's again. A muffled moan was thrown into Natsu's mouth, Gray's back arched forward and started to come with trembles when he fell. Natsu pounded hard a few times in Gray before he came inside. Natsu pulled his wheezing mouth off of Gray's, who hadn't said a word yet.

Gray swallowed. " 's… Hot…" Gray breathed. "Pull out already… Flame Brain…"

"Yeah, sorry," Natsu said and pulled out. Semen dripped onto the sheets. "I didn't mean to come inside."

Natsu sat up beside Gray, who was still laying down on the bed. Either recovering or thinking about what he had done. Natsu started to tighten up his scarf and fix his spikey hair. Gray started to sit up with a sleepy look on his face, when he looked at Natsu he was almost terrified. Afraid of getting yelled at to leave or yelled at in frustration from the night.

Instead, Gray's head fell into Natsu's chest. Natsu caught Gray by the shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"Gray?"

"Mmmm," Gray nuzzled his head closer to Natsu's beating heart, crawling on his lap. "I'm sleepy."

"And you weigh a ton and smell, get off." Natsu noted

"We'll take a shower in the morning," Gray said. "Can we just sleep now?"

Natsu perked up and looked down at Gray. "_We?"_ Natsu said. "You want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah…" Gray said, quietly "If you don't mind."

"But why?" Natsu asked

"Why do you think, idiot?" Gray looked up with a lazy glare. "I came to you- out of all people- when Juvia and I got in a fight because I literally needed you, Natsu. I only wanted you. So yeah, I'd want you to stay."

Natsu eyes grew wide with a faint blush on his face. He turned away with a small pout on his lips. "Fine, I'll spend the night," Natsu agreed "But only because it's four AM and it's raining outside"

Gray chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

The two of them laid on the bed, Gray had and small smirk on his face and snuggled against Natsu's cozy chest. Their hands locked together for the night.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. Helps me a lot. See you next time!_


	3. The Window Scarf

**Hey guys! So instead of this just being a two-shot deal, I was thinking about making this an actual story. Yeah, character develop and such, so this is just a quick chapter. They will get longer, I swear. I don't own Fairy Tale or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu never knew he could wake up feeling so great. Through thin curtains light shown through, warming Natsu's face, making him scrunch his nose and blink his eyes open. Adjusting to the waking sun with a slight hum. He felt like he was refreshed, that all his energy had been replenished from the night before. From waking up in the middle of the night, to learning about the fight, and then to having sex with the mage. But the last part felt odd to think, yet it was contented. He wondered if the rainy night had been a dream, not because it was so wonderful, but because it was almost unrealistic.

But he felt the cool skin around his waist and the small face burring in his hair. Gray did a small groan and nuzzled deeper in the back of Natsu's neck, tickled by poking hairs. Natsu looked behind him, seeing the peaking color of navy of Gray's eyes opening.

"Hi." Natsu said

"Hey." Gray replied

Gray's grip became tighter as he closed his eyes again to cuddle in Natsu's back. Natsu's body tensed up.

"Uh, hey! This isn't an all- day cuddle thing going on!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let me up, spooning time is over."

Gray opened his eyes again in a narrowed glare, letting his arms off of Natsu's body.

"Sorry, force of habit," Gray muttered. Natsu started to sit up and stretch on the bed. "Me and Juvia usually cuddle for a while in the morning."

Natsu turned his head and looked behind him. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"I can see that."

Natsu rolled his lip and clicked his tongue. He unraveled his scarf and evened out the length on his shoulders.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked.

Gray shrugged. "Nine, nine- thirty maybe. Did you sleep all night in your scarf?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it get warm?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

Gray chuckled and laid in his hip. Giving a sleepy smile to Natsu. He was still trying to wrap his scarf right instead of the sloppy way he used to, but he started to struggle and scold himself. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Can you not wrap a scarf Flame Brain?"

"I can, Ice Stripper," Natsu scoffed and glared back. "But Lucy had started to wrap it in a certain way and I can't remember what she did. It was like, over tighten, wrap loose, something like that."

Gray rolled his eyes and sat up next to Natsu and started to undo the scald scarf.

"I know what she's talking about. Here," Gray turned Natsu towards him and let his hands move. "Let me do it."

"I can do it myself."

"Not the way Lucy does it apparently."

"You're not my girlfriend." Natsu pointed out.

Gray smirked up. "I can see that."

Natsu sighed and slouched his shoulders and let Gray continue. Eying the loop and wraps happening around his neck, but mostly looking at Gray. It seemed like he was determined to actually make something the way Natsu was accustomed to. Even so, it was still hard to mimic.

"Shit I messed up," Gray huffed and undid the scarf again. "Let me try again."

"Uh, okay."

Before Gray was going to try again, the sound of a door closing came and it alerted both the boys. Feet walking around the house, going room to room to check for anyone.

"Gray? Are you home?"

Both the boys gasped and straightened up in the fear of being caught by the familiar voice heard.

"Juvia." Gray breathed.

"Shit, what do I do?!" Natsu hastily whispered.

Gray ran his fingers in his hair and sighed out. "Fuck, I don't know!" Gray replied, thinking of a plan. "Um, get your stuff and head out the window."

"What?!"

"Gray? Are you still asleep? "

"Okay, help me get my stuff," Natsu agreed and hopped off the bed softly picking up his pants and vest. "God this is bad, really bad."

"Just hurry and she won't know a thing, okay?" Gray said unlocking the window and pushing it open. "I'll see you at the guild, just act normal."

"Is this how you feel when your clothes come off?"

"Stop dicking around and get the fuck out!" Gray quietly said

"Okay, okay, I'm out." Natsu said pulling up his pants and going towards the window. His other clothes under his arm.

"Natsu." Gray called

"Gray I need to leave."

"I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday."

Natsu's lip hung out for a moment from the phrase, his hand tight around the sill. The knob jiggling and turning broke the moment. Natsu leaned in for a kiss before jumping out the window and dashing away from the building. His scarf hanging out between the inside and blowing outside. Gray held the fabric in his hand with his fingers curling around it. The effect of the sudden kiss sinking in. The door creaked open and Gray stuffed it underneath the bed. Hiding the evidence that Natsu was ever there, but that idea was unsettling to Gray.

"Gray," Juvia said. "I think we should talk."

The guild had its usual rowdiness to it with the smell of cheap drinks of bitter alcohol in the air. Loud comments and booming laughter floated around everyone, Natsu quiet at the bar. Kana raised her eyebrows along with her glass.

"Hey Natsu, what's up with you today?" She asked.

Natsu shrugged to show he paying attention to her. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tiered. The storm last night kept me up." Natsu lied.

The rain did keep him up and out in the night, but not because it caused freak flashes of light and pounding noise of thunder. Because of a women with an angry cloud over her head who wanted to melt snow with hot rain. And because it was all fires' fucking fault.

"It was a pretty bad storm yesterday huh?" Kana said "I didn't see you come in with Lucy so I thought something happened between you two."

"No, no, nothing like that. Me and her are just fine."

"The where is she at?"

"I don't fucking know, Kana," Natsu groaned. "I don't keep her on a leash for her to follow."

Kana punched Natsu's arm hard, making him tilt on the chair.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Don't get snippy with me," Kana pointed. "You'll kill my buzz. I just asked a simple question, it's like you're on edge or something. You sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong or going on, I'm fine, it's just," He tried tugging on an invisible piece of clothing he lost earlier. He bawled his hand in a fist. "It's nothing."

Kana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," She slid her drink forward to ask for another. "Maybe you need a drink."

"I don't need to develop a drinking problem at seventeen, thank you."

The doors opened with a wind of tiny wings flapping to the bar and heels clacking along with them.

"Natsu!" Happy joyfully said, landing on the counter. "We're so glad to see you!"

"We're?" Natsu questioned

A pale, nimble hand rested on Natsu's shoulder. He looked up and saw the locks of blonde and hazel eyes back at him, smiling wide.

"Lucy." Natsu mumbled.

"We were so worried out you," Lucy said. "When Happy and I came to meet you this morning you weren't home, we check all around but we couldn't fine you. So we just hoped you'd be at the guild."

_You could have caught me running half naked down a street this morning._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," Natsu said. "I just went on a walk for a while and came here."

"Is that why you smell like sweat and your hair is messy?" Happy asked

"Yeah, sure. I was out for a long time." Natsu agreed.

"Your scarf is gone," Lucy tilted her head and motioned to Natsu's neck. Then having her arms wrap around his shoulder. "What happened to it?"

"Uh, oh, it was windy and blew off. I was going to look for it on the way home."

"Natsu you're so stupid sometimes, you couldn't even tie your scarf tight enough so it wouldn't blow off." Happy said

"I'm not stupid!" Natsu snapped

Lucy giggled and kissed Natsu's cheek, wrapping her arms tighter. "I don't think your stupid," Lucy said "Well not for that anyway."

It was a warm kiss. The kind of kiss that was quick and simple, soft to the touch that showed someone cared. But somehow Natsu didn't feel just the same back. Yes, he did think it was sweet, and yes he couldn't deny he didn't like it. The thing was, is that he felt like he couldn't do the same back. Making him think of the kiss he had this morning with Gray. That was something he couldn't explain, he felt something that was hard to comprehend. But he smiled back at her and let her nuzzled her small chin in his shoulder. The guild doors opening again, with everyone flicking their heads back to mime each other to see who had entered. Natsu gingerly swallowed. Gray.

"Hi, Gray," Mira passed by and greet him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks. Have you seen Natsu?"

She nodded with a smile and pointed towards the bar. "At the counter, Lucy and Happy are by him."

"Thanks, Mira."

"No problem." Mira said and went to give a table their drinks.

Gray walked towards the bar with Natsu turning his back around and pierce his lips together. After the awkward morning he had with Gray, he really didn't want to hear what Gray had to report back. To warn that Juvia found out and she was ready for a killing spree and he had a ten minute head start, or to tell the guild a flood would come.

"Hi, Gray!" Happy waved.

"Hey, Gray. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing really," Gray lightly smiled at the two. "Could I borrow Natsu for a second?"

"You're not gonna fight with him again are you?" Lucy said, protectively.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"It's okay, Lucy," Natsu said, standing up and pulling her arms off. "I'll be a second."

He could see the concern in her eyes but nodded. "Okay. But don't start anything."

"Don't worry," He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lips. "I'll be fine and nothing will go down. Not here anyway."

He slinked off her after a quick rub of her skin and turned back. Gray ticking his head to the side to tell him to follow across the guild and down the hall by the bathroom.

"Gray, what's going on?" Natsu harshly whispered.

"Going on with what?"

"Don't play fucking dumb. Did Juvia find out?"

"Oh, no," Gray shook his head. "We talked things out and that she over reacted. I'm pretty sure we're alright now."

Natsu sighed with relief. "Then what do you need me for?"

"Well," Gray undid a few top buttons of his jacket then buried his hand in the opening created. Rustling around for something. He pulled out the long, worn fabric of Natsu's scarf. "When you left my house you dropped your scarf. I thought I'd give it back."

Natsu's eyes gleamed, he never thought he'd miss a piece of fabric so much. Nothing to grab onto when he was nervous, nothing to keep the jitters and stress away for a simple smell, and nothing was warmer than a memory. He hung his hand out and let his palm glide on the fabric like it was another persons' hand.

"You want me to put it on for you?" Gray asked

"Uh, sure," Natsu dropped his hand. "I don't mind."

Gray threw the scarf over Natsu's neck and started to even the sides. Natsu focused on Gray's wrapping pattern.

"Thank you for bringing my scarf back." Natsu said.

"No problem. I know how much it means to you. I thought you would want it."

"I just think it's really nice that you got it when your girlfriend was walking in."

"Why wouldn't I?" Gray asked, pulling the ends and looking back up."

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Well, yeah. But I just thought about you so I kept it until I could give it back."

"Why would you care?"

"Because, Natsu," Gray sighed. "I like you. So I'm gonna care about you."

Natsu lightly swallowed and smiled. He kissed Gray's cheek fast. "Thank you, again," Natsu said, leaving the hall and running back to Lucy. "Hey! Gray found my scarf!"

"Wasn't that nice of him." Gray could hear Lucy reply.

Gray lightly bit down on his lip, the feel of the steamy peck still stuck to his skin.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed. Follow, favorite and review if you did. Helps me a lot. See you next update._


	4. Bathroom Walls

**Hey guys! Update time! So this took me a little longer t write because, well, half the story deleted when I was writing. Sucks, huh? But I have it now so everyone should be happy. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

For about a week, everything was sound. No uproar in fights, nothing was breaking, and nobody opened their mouths to say something new. It was as peaceful as it could be in a guild filled with loud and usually giggling drunk wizards. Yet the same tricks went on between two wizards in the guild.

Natsu had Gray pushed against the bathroom wall, his lips firmly on Gray's with Gray's hands on Natsu's hips. Natsu felt the sudden feeling to attack Gray, needing some outlet for Lucy being out on a mission. The body type wasn't the same, Gray was lean and muscular. Lucy was bouncy and petite. Gray didn't taste like her, Lucy's lips were plumper and always tasted like something sweet when they kissed. Gray tasted the same but Natsu could never tell, it wasn't bad, just a mystery.

It was odd how easily Natsu could switch from a busty blonde to a tall, toned man. Somehow, it was more of a thrill to switch.

Natsu's fingers went through Gray's hair, the chopped lays ran short passed his knuckles while the rest of the dark locks felt like small strands of silk. It was unbelievable how soft and thick Gray's hair felt against Natsu's skin. Heat went to Gray's mouth from Natsu's tongue forcing its way in. Lapping over Gray's in a warm circle with Gray's following the cycle.

Pants steamed their close air while Natsu pulled away, a small string of saliva connected their tongues. A small coat on both their bottom lips.

"Natsu," Gray breathed. "What the fuck are we doing?"

"I told you I needed to make out so we're making out." Natsu replied, casual.

"In the bathroom though? Really?"

"Where else could we go? We can't just up and leave with no reason. And you and me just leaving together would look suspicious. You and Juvia fixed things, I don't want to start something because I need a make out session."

Gray sighed. The thought of Juvia getting pissed at him a second time sounded awful. He wasn't quite sure if he could see the look on her face again from the first time. The explosion of anger and complete sadness made her look like she had completely broke. Seeing her secretly blame herself than Gray. He didn't need to see that, not so soon anyway.

"I guess you're right," Gray said. "Did you get the make out feeling out of your system?"

"Not even close. I think me kissing you makes me want to do it more."

"Really?" Gray groaned.

"Fuck you, yes really," Natsu snapped with his arms draping around Gray's neck. "So are you gonna stand here or kiss me back?"

"Is kissing me really that good?"

Gray's lips hovered close to Natsu's, his warmth being felt with Natsu's mouth eagerly wanting Gray from a simple tease.

"Yeah, it is," Natsu softly said, tilting his jaw to try and catch Gray's lips. "I'm addicted to your touch."

Gray's fingers went to Natsu's jaw and trailed under his chin to lift his head up. Natsu's eyes already started to look impatient.

"Do you really miss Lucy that much?"

Natsu clicked his tongue and turned his head. "Don't talk about her."

Natsu dropped his hands from Gray's neck.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be thinking about my girlfriend when we're together, okay?" Natsu explained. "Just, don't talk about her."

It wasn't because Natsu felt guilty knowing he had Lucy and was with someone else. It was because he didn't want to think about Lucy when he was With Gray. He wasn't just a substitution for Natsu. Gray was Gray. And he wanted it to stay like that. Gray turned Natsu's face back towards him.

"Okay, I won't bring her up again," Gray tilted his head and hovered above Natsu's lips. "I won't say anything about her anymore."

Gray pressed his lips against Natsu's again. It was soft and cozy, unlike the pounce before Natsu did. This had something, not just lust hidden in their lips. It was a great feeling, and in the twists of their lips piecing together, they tried to figure out the taste.

_Passion._

After the hinges of their jaws moving together and lips swollen by their moist mouths, Natsu's hand went under the hem of Gray's shirt. Feeling his cool abs tense up from his fingertips. Gray pulled his face away from Natsu's, his hand going to Natsu's.

"Natsu, no," Gray muttered, pushing Natsu's hand down. "This can't go any further than making out."

"Well why not?" Natsu pouted. "No one even goes to these bathrooms anymore, they go to the one up stairs. Even you and me don't use these. As long as we're quiet no one will come in."

"They'll wonder where we went for such a long time."

"We'll say we fought on the way up, or something. Gray I want you," Natsu's hand slid back on Gray's skin. "Come on, do you want to?"

Gray looked in Natsu's eyes after the phrase. They looked needing and eager, almost like he wanted to please and still meet his needs at the same time. Gray sighed and glared back at Natsu.

"You owe me for doing something risky like this." Gray said

"Oh yeah, because _you're _not getting anything out of it."

"If you don't hurry up and kiss me again, I'll kick your ass for real and leave you in here."

Natsu leaned up with a smirk. "You wouldn't dream of it."

Natsu planted his lips on Gray's again. His hand moving on Gray's torso daintily. Gray moved his hands down Natsu's back, licking Natsu's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Natsu curved his back and granted permission for Gray, a small breath slipping from the opening. Gray's hands slinked down to the ample parts of Natsu's ass and squeezed harshly. Natsu slightly gasped, but it only gave him more incentive to let the kiss grow longer. Gray let his back lean against the wall with his thumbs pushing down Natsu's pants and waist band. Natsu pulled away and wiped his lips.

"You want this to go fast, don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Well I can't fuck you in a bathroom for forty minutes," Gray replied. "We don't have time for a lot of foreplay."

"Graaaay" Natsu whined

"We are not arguing about this one."

"Who said you got to decide?"

"Me. The one who will be fucking you," Gray pointed out. "Now drop your pants and face the wall so I can start."

"God, so freaking demanding," Natsu said pulling down the rest of his pants down and palms against the wall. "You're so controlling.

Gray came behind Natsu with a small grin on his face. One hand on Natsu's hip and the other on Natsu's chest.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Gray huskily said in Natsu's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

The tone sent shivers down Natsu's spin and made his skin perk. He didn't reply, but kept his head down instead. Gray pulled out Natsu's hips and softly rubbed down the bone more and more each time. Going lower with each touch. Grays lips grazed Natsu's neck and parted the fabric of his scarf before a rough lick up and lightly holding Natsu's member. Natsu's head lifted up as he parted his lips to gasp.

Gray had his hand slowly stroked up the length with his other hand doing circles around Natsu's chest. Natsu closed his eyes and flipped his head back in a quiet whine, straining his face in a moan. Gray's thumb ran on the tip, his fingers doing small pinches. Gray bit on Natsu's neck, making a reddish mark on Natsu's skin. Natsu tilted his neck as he breathed out for a moan. Gray picked up his head and rested his chin on Natsu's shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay quiet?" Gray asked

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Natsu said with a glare.

"It means you're already moaning kinda loud and I've barely touch you. That's 'the fuck' I mean."

"I'll be just freaking fi-ine."

"Your voice is cracking." Gray glanced at Natsu.

"Hurry the fuck up then!" Natsu exclaimed

Gray covered Natsu's mouth. "Stay quiet then and I will." Gray harshly whispered and started to move his hand quicker.

Natsu loudly whimpered in Gray's palm and nodded. His legs tensing up and back popping from the wall further. Gray bit his lip and pressed his clothed crotch against Natsu's ass, grinding. Natsu moaned shortly and tucked his head back down.

"Gray…" Natsu trailed.

"Do you want it now?" Gray muttered. "You seem worked up already"

"Yes… I want to, go ahead and prep already, damn it…"

"Do you think you'll be loud?" Gray's fingers crept up Natsu's throat to hang the tips on his bottom lip. Natsu's breathe warming them.

"I don't fucking know, Gray! I just want you to fuck me already!"

Gray shoved two fingers in Natsu's mouth, Natsu gasped and tried to look back at Gray. Gray's knuckles scrapped on Natsu's teeth.

"You need to shut up and be quite if we're going to do this, idiot," Gray said I Natsu's ear. "I swear, I won't be caught fucking you in a goddamn bathroom. Got it?"

Natsu sighed and nodded.

"Good, now that that's clear; suck."

Natsu looked back and started to suck on Gray's fingers. His eyes closing with his mouth vibrating on Gray's bone, tongue slinking through the spaces between. Gray's hand started to move on Natsu's member, a muffled moan snuck out of his mouth. Natsu looked at Gray with his lids half opened in a begging look. Gray's fingers curled as they pulled away, Natsu breathless and head facing down, Gray's fingers dripping with spit.

"Stay. Quiet." Gray said, his hand spreading Natsu's ass apart.

"I got it the first hundred times you said it."

"You weren't clear on that the first hundred times I told you," Gray entered a finger in Natsu's entrance. "I thought you'd get it the hundredth and one time I'd tell you."

Natsu breathily moaned and turned his head, trying to keep his volume down by clinching his teeth as Gray started to pump and curve his finger quickly. Natsu groaned and tensed up his body with Gray's second finger slipping in.

"Fuck, Gray, you're moving fast…" Natsu whined.

"Does it hurt?"

"No… not really."

"Then don't sound like you're complaining."

Gray pulled out Natsu's hips and started to unbutton his pants and pull them half way down. His fingers crooking while he tried to wriggle out of his boxers, Natsu tipped his head back in a gentle moan. Gray turned Natsu's head towards him and caught his mouth to keep Natsu's voice down. Gray scissor his fingers apart before dripping saliva in his hand and rubbing his own cock a few times before taking out his fingers. Natsu leaned his face away from Gray and huffed closely.

"Come on, Gray, quit teasing and let's fuck already." Natsu whimpered

Gray smirked and grabbed Natsu's hips. His member between Natsu's cheeks before the head poking in slightly.

"You really want it, huh?"

"Shut up," Natsu growled. "I… I just… need you, okay?"

Need? Not want. Not lusted. Natsu needed- _needed- _Gray. He only needed Gray's touch right now, only Gray's kiss, and only Gray's body against his. Maybe it was true, Natsu really actually was addicted to his touch. When skin rubbed against skin it was like a needle filled with drugged liquid entered in blood streams. Along with the lingering kisses on their lips, pills were being swallowed that they willingly swapped on each other's tongues. They'd never truly, and really say it to one another outside of sex, but they did need each other.

Gray licked his lips and tightened his hands around Natsu's hips. Moving gingerly in, Natsu, starting to seethe from the unsmooth feeling. He was tight around Gray, muscles contracting that tried to unwind. It was like that too, trying let the stress sweat out through his pours to finally feel relaxed over anything and everything. When rent was due, when Lucy would be back, if anyone would open the bathroom door. He didn't know what was more stressful out of the three.

Natsu nibbled down on his lip and settled with the tough feeling. Gray had his hands wrap up to the sides of Natsu's waist and started to thrust agley. Natsu pressed his forehead against the wall with his face scrunched up tightly.

"This I when you want to go slow?" Natsu griped.

"If I go fast already I'll hurt you."

"I'll be okay."

"You'll be loud."

"Can you shut the hell up about me being loud? I don't care, Gray." Natsu snapped, a whimper came after. "I- I need you to hurry up."

"Why are you rushing this?"

"Because I really didn't want to fuck in here, I just needed you now and this was really the only way of doing it," Natsu sighed. "I really wish me and you could do it properly."

Gray swallowed, letting his hands drop and move off of Natsu's body. The motion of his hips stopped rocking and pulled out. Natsu flipped his head back.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop, asshole?" Natsu barked

"I can't do this with you," Gray buried his face in the back of Natsu's neck. "I can't do this with you in a public place like this."

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and pulled him in.

"It's difficult for us to be… Together," Gray muttered. "But I'm not going to have sex with you in stales or against bathroom walls in the guild. If we're still going to do this it won't be in places like this."

"Why should you care?" Natsu asked. "That's why we do this, because we aren't _together_ everyone thinks we still hate each other, we do whatever we want to each other… We don't have anything for one another."

"You're a person, Natsu. Not an object to screw with. I'm not going to see you as one, I don't care if you see me liked that but I won't."

Natsu's eyes lowered. The serene voice from Gray, tickling his neck with cool breath. It was like a blanket surrounding him, keeping him enshrouded and try to keep his body pure or something. Like he didn't want anyone to lay eyes on his body even with no one around. Or that he was the only person left with the comments Gray was saying.

He exhaled and turned back towards Gray. Natsu picked up his pants and secured them. He moved to Gray's pants to pull them up and started to zip and button them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gray questioned.

"I'm buttoning your pants up, what do you think I'm doing, stripper?"

"I can see that, pyro, but why?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Natsu simply replied. "I don't want to do it now."

Natsu looked back up at Gray.

"Why would I want to have sex in the bathroom anymore anyway after that whole spiel?"

He started to walk away, leaving Gray with a confused look on his face. Natsu unlocked the door and hung on the frame. Voices of the others trailed in.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you in a nice cozy bed for your ass soon."

"Wait, we're still going to do it later?"

"Of course we are, I told you I wanted you, didn't I?"

* * *

_So I hope you Enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. It helps me a lot. See you next update_.


	5. Floors

**Hey guys! new chapter! This one has sex this time. WOOHOO! So yeah, that's kinda cool. I do not own Fairy Tail or the character. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu's nails were bitten down so much he started to bite the skin around it. Stress was getting to him, his knee bounced in a shaking jitter over and over while he stared down the door intensely. It was quiet in the house, Happy was on the mission with Lucy to support her, leaving Natsu alone and longing for companionship.

He told Gray- after their incident in the guild bathroom- that he should come over to continue after they left. That was over hours ago. Hours where Gray should have already been over. Already holding Natsu. Already kissing him in that firm and yet soft way he always had. Here to have his hands long down his sides to his legs. See Gray pant and sweat over top of him, hips rocking, his body tingling, lips trembling: wow he was thinking about this too much. Natsu swallowed and sighed, he hunched over and laid his elbows on the coffee table and rubbed his face.

Natsu glanced over at the clock. It was already eight and there were no calls, no notices, no Gray. He was on edge, thinking Juvia might have caught Gray trying to leave and think he was out with the "girl" she saw with Gray before. In a way, he was going to see her. The last thing Natsu wanted to do was get Gray in trouble again. He didn't want to put Gray in that situation again. It was all because of him was why Gray had to take the risk of getting caught and ruining his relationship.

He really wished he understood why he still needed Gray. Natsu literally had the "shakes" like he was lacking nicotine, adrenaline, and a buzz all at the same time. He craved sex like how someone craved a cigarette; or maybe he just wanted the touch. He needed to have his fill already.

Natsu heard a knock on the door and immediately sprung to his feet. He raced down the hall and opened the door. Gray stood in the doorway and pushed his way in, already knowing he didn't have to ask for permission.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Gray said, taking off his jacket and shoes, "Juvia wanted to make dinner before I left."

"No, no, it's fine," Natsu insisted, "Just glad you got here. What did you tell her?"

"What do you mean by _tell her?_

"What do you think I mean? What's your excuse on going out?"

"Oh, that," Gray said, wondering in the living room and plopping down on the couch, "I just told her I went out to see you."

"You what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Take a fucking pill, Natsu. It's not crazy for two guys to hang out for a couple of hours. That's all she thinks we're doing anyway."

"You know that we're not," Natsu grumbled and sat on the couch beside Gray, "You could have picked a better cover up. She knows we don't like each other."

"It's okay, I said Erza wanted us to spend time to get along. She understood really quick and let me go."

"Well, that does sound kinda possible."

"Do you think I'd just say some shit that didn't sound like it would be real?" Gray asked, "I'm not an idiot."

"Hey, I never said you were," Natsu snapped, "I don't want you to get in trouble again, asshole."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Gray said leaning in towards Natsu, "I haven't gotten in trouble because of you."

Gray caught Natsu's lips with his and press gently, almost unclogging Natsu's fogged head. Making him sink into the masked thought that he wasn't trouble for Gray. Of course Gray was lying when he said this, it was just said to settle Natsu's nerves. Gray just wanted to get on with it is what Natsu thought. But it did worked.

Natsu sunk into the kiss and let it linger for as long as Gray wanted it to. Curling his fingers on Gray's shoulder. Gray shifted to where he brought Natsu's body to his. Natsu soon caught on and sat on Gray's lap. Draping his arms around Gray's neck and pressing his lips firmer on Gray's lips. Gray leaned back on one curled arm by his head and a hand on Natsu's lower back. Natsu eagerly sucking Gray's bottom lip between kisses, having the make out session become fiercer.

Gray's tongue forcibly parted Natsu's lips and explored in Natsu's mouth till Natsu lapped over. The feeling hot from puffs of air and the moistness of taste buds grazing against each other. They adored how quickly both of them where with one another. They just knew the perfect pace to go at even knowing what buttons to push at set times.

Natsu pressed his chest against Gray's, locking their lips tightly before he pulled away.

"I want to suck you off," Natsu breathed against Gray's neck, "Can I?"

"Already?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Did you really get that horny from that?"

"Shut up and answer the fucking question."

"I'm not going to deny a blowjob," Gray replied, "Be my guest."

Natsu quickly kissed Gray again before trailing his neck while he lowered himself down. Natsu knew he was rushing the process of foreplay a bit but he couldn't help it. The build up from the bathroom incident still ran in his body and that was all he needed. He just wanted to taste Gray already and take down description for whenever he need contact, he'd have the mental image in his mind.

Along with the neck kisses and soft groans from Gray relaxing, Natsu became busy trying to unzip Gray's pants and slink them down to his upper thighs. His lips brushed Gray's throat before he moved off Gray's lap on his knees. Tugging off Gray's pants to his ankles then stretching the waist band to pull down his boxers.

"You're already half-hard." Natsu smirked.

"Oh be quiet." Gray hissed

"Does kissing turn you on the much, stripper?" He teased.

"How about you get started on sucking my dick already, ass- hat."

"Touchy," Natsu said, rolling his eyes, "I was just having some fun."

"I think you'll still have fun sucking my dick."

Natsu glared up but lowered head down and had his hand at the base of Gray's cock. Pumping slowly as he licked each side of the shaft before swirling his tongue on the head. Gray pleasurably sighed, tilting his head back with his fingers delicately weaving in Natsu's lush hair. His legs spreading wider so Natsu could bob his head. Natsu started to take more and more of Gray, and Natsu knew he was satisfied from the stammering moans Gray didn't want to give off and the tightness of Gray's grip.

He started to bob his head down, pace picking up every time he slide down. The warmth of Natsu's mouth is what always got Gray when he was doing anything with Natsu. It was probably the reason he got hard so easily. Natsu was the only person who heated him up in a matter of seconds. His oven-like mouth protruding a certain temperature that Gray could only describe as the sun. It was the best feeling on his skin ever, it felt like sunshine took its time to kiss Gray's cheek. Then stomach. Then leg. And going lower.

Gray finally let out one of his locked moans and tugged on Natsu's hair. Parting his bangs to see his face. It was so clear, his light tan skin glowing in a soft pink. His eyes stayed tightly closed, almost like he might have been thinking of something else. Gray swallowed and dropped Natsu's bangs like a curtain. It wouldn't be crazy if that was what Natsu was doing, although, Natsu never wanted to think of anyone when he was with Gray. Gray even heard Natsu say it earlier. He just couldn't get it through his head.

Gray's hips bucked up as he grunted and came in Natsu's mouth. Gray felt Natsu's lips sucking to swallow cum and pulled off, gasping.

"That didn't take much." Natsu breathed, wiping his lips.

"It's your mouth, it's always your mouth," `Gray said, crawling of the couch and on the ground. Pushing Natsu on the ground gently, "Roll over on your stomach."

"My stomach? Wait, what? We're doing it out here?!"

"Kinda fucking obvious, now do it." Gray demanded, already trying to do it himself.

"Not even on the fucking couch?" Natsu asked, slowly turning, "On my goddamn floor is where you want to fuck me."

"Stop whining about it and do what I said."

Gray flipped Natsu faster, having Natsu gasp in surprise while Gray raised up his hips.

"Hey, you could have said something!" Natsu snapped.

"Sorry, you were going slowly, and I want to fuck you right here," Gray said, pulling down Natsu's pants from behind, "Now let me keep going."

"Wait, you're not getting lotion or anything?" Natsu asked, getting up on his palms.

Gray pressed on the back of Natsu's neck to keep his back bridged and hips up.

"Stay down for now," Gray commanded, "And yeah, I'm just doing it like this."

"Fuck no!" He exclaimed trying to get up again. "It'll fucking hurt!"

"I said stay down." Gray growled grabbing Natsu's hair and keeping his head to the ground. Letting up after a moment, "I swear, Natsu, you'll be fine. You're with me."

Natsu looked up at Gray. Natsu nodded and faced forward. There was trust back in Natsu's look and there was care in Gray's voice. Gray pulled down Natsu's underwear and held s hips tightly, leaning down to Natsu's neck before aligning himself. Kissing the back of Natsu's neck before nibbling on the tip of his ear. Natsu softly moaned and turned his head to the side.

"Can I lift my head up yet?" Natsu faintly asked.

"Not yet," Gray mumbled, having his hands rub on Natsu's legs before grinding on Natsu's ass, "Wait after I start to move."

"Hurry up and stop teasing then!"

"I'm not teasing. I'm easing my way in."

"Ease your way in faster then." Natsu grumbled.

Gray chuckled, "Someone is a little eager aren't they?"

"My ass is up and my face is down on the floor while you're grinding me. Of course I'm fucking eager."

"Kinda hot, huh?" Gray grazed Natsu's ear before pressing in the tip, "Fucking on the ground, ass up face down, yeah?"

Natsu's lips trembled slightly as Gray moved in, "Y-yeah," He stammered "Kinda."

Gray smirked against Natsu's skin before straightening up his back and moving inside Natsu. Natsu tilted his chin on the ground, closing his eyes and tightening his legs. Mouth gaping with no noise coming out yet. Correcting his back gradually. Once Gray was all the way in, he waited for Natsu to get adjusted. Natsu exhaled out with his hands bawling into fists, he licked his lips and dipped his body.

"You good?" Gray asked.

"Peachy," Natsu groan, "As good as I'll ever be going dry."

"Can I move?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Gray nodded and started rolling his hips, steadying the rocks to become thrusts. Natsu seethed, having his head buried in the ground still to shield the unpleasant noises. Gray's hands running down Natsu's back almost like he was trying to soothe Natsu. Natsu panted hard in the den he made with his arms, un-tensing his muscles to make everything go easier on him. Natsu curled his toes and started to bring up his back as Gray's thrust became quicker and smoother.

Natsu's mouth parted his mouth while he stood on his palms. Natsu pinched his eyes tightly with shivering breaths coming out of his mouth. Gray held Natsu's hips with his rocks moving in deeper inside Natsu. The process being slow and somewhat painful but calmly changing into pleasure. Natsu bridged his back and flipped his head up.

"Faster." Natsu said, airy.

"You sure?"

"Don't fucking question it just fucking do it?"

Gray shrugged and moved his hips at a quicker pace, causing Natsu to moan, finally. Gray, now being able to hit deeper and faster, started to huff hard. His fingers on one hand grazing down Natsu's legs, feeling goose bumps grow on Natsu's skin. Natsu tucked his head down from the touch, Gray dropped one hand and let it dangle while the other clung to Natsu. Natsu moaned in his chest loudly while he bounced back on Gray.

"Put your head up." Gray panted.

"No." Natsu said, shaky.

"Put it up. I want to hear you."

"You can hear me j-just fine."

"Natsu."

"No."

Gray flashed his teeth and gripped the back of Natsu's head, pulling roughly on his hair. Natsu gasping highly in a moan. Natsu didn't liked the pull. He fucking loved it. Aggression, Natsu had to admit, was one of the many reasons he came back to Gray. When Gray was top, Gray _was _top. Dominance was what Gray had, and it was something Natsu didn't want but what he _needed _it. Natsu didn't need it in authority, he needed it in bed temporarily. Gray was happy to oblige.

Natsu looked back at Gray with slit eyes and mouth gapping.

"When I tell you to do something, remember to do it. Got it?" Gray muttered tugging hard on Natsu's hair.

Natsu nodded quickly. Gray bucked his hips forward hard into Natsu before dropping Natsu's locks. Natsu loudly exhaled but kept his head up while he cried out intensely.

"Bounce back like you did before." Gray demanded

Natsu swallowed before he picked a pace to move back on. Gray slipped his arms underneath Natsu's body and clung on Natsu's shoulder to gain more leverage and slam in deeper and faster. Natsu kept his head up while he moaned, biting his lip.

"Fuck Gray," Natsu faintly said, "You're so fucking good."

"Say it again. I want to hear it louder."

"You're so fucking good!" Natsu repeated himself, "Shit Gray, I-I'm gonna come! I-I'm close. I'm close!"

"Fuck that's hot," Gray mumbled in Natsu's ear, "Keep being loud. Keep that fucking up."

A string of moans fell from Natsu's mouth. His arms starting to tremble from the weight and knees starting to buckle together. Gray thrust slowly and deeply in Natsu, moving hard before Natsu moaned a last time and came. Collapsing on the ground while Gray still moved inside him choppy until he came. Cum warm inside Natsu like how it felt running down his thigh.

"I… Got…" Natsu started to slowly get up, "Cum on my… Goddamn floor… Because of you."

"Sorry about that," Gray pulled out and apologized, "I couldn't help myself."

"Fuck off."

Natsu groaned trying to get up and plopped on his couch. Shifting until his ass felt right. Pulling up his pants slowly then sighed afterwards, rubbing his face.

"I'm going to have to clean up cum stains from my freaking carpet." He whined.

"No you don't," Gray said pulling up his pants and standing up, "I made the mess, so I'll clean it up."

"_I _made the mess. You're not cleaning up my cum. That's gross."

"Natsu, you sit there while I get a rag and clean up," He already decided "I'm doing this."

"Why?"

Gray shrugged. "Because I like you," He simply said, "I care for you and I kinda felt like I forced you to have sex on the floor so I'm going to clean up while you sit there."

Gray walked out of the room, keeping an Eye on Natsu like he was saying "Stay. There. Don't. Move." Natsu turned his head to the side and thought about what Gray had said.

_Because I like you._

"Because I like you"? What was that supposed to mean? Why was Natsu even caring about it? It's not like Gray really _really like_ Natsu. It was just a friend's thing. Natsu had come to terms that he nor Gray would ever like each other like they did with their girlfriends'. Because they wouldn't feel like that for each other already. Right?

"Hey Flame Brain, do you not have any cleaning stuff?" Gray's voice rang.

Natsu snapped out of it, "What?"

"Listen the first time. Do you not have any cleaning stuff?"

"Cleaning stuff?" Natsu replied.

"Oh my- yes Natsu, cleaning stuff."

"I have soap."

Gray sighed, you could hear the frustration in it, "Thanks, Natsu."

Natsu thought about what Gray had to put up with and before he knew it, Gray was on his knees with bubbles scrubbing up to the surface of his carpet. Natsu looked down at Gray and crossed his legs on the couch. Gray wiped his brow.

"Damn, this stuff is hard to get up." Gray said.

"Yeah…" Natsu trailed, "Hey, um, Gray?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for always doing this for me," Natsu started to play with his hands, "You know, for always coming over when I ask you to… For always risking getting caught, for-"

"Knock it off dickhead," Gray interrupted and sat up on his shins. "I do those things because I want to, not because I'm doing it for you. I like coming over when you ask me to. You don't need to thank me because I'm risking my relationship. I already knew I was the second I started dating Juvia."

Natsu lifted up his head to look at Gray. He saw the narrowness in the eyes, the annoying look because Natsu was unable to get how he always felt when they were together. That Gray knew the risk but he didn't care. He just wanted to be there for Natsu, feel like he was really wanted because a lust that couldn't be quenched. Sometimes Gray was like that, but he knew Natsu would come to his side for the same reason. They mimicked each other because they knew what each other wanted.

Not in the way you love someone. Not in the way you liked someone. But in the way you needed a person to be at your side.

That was Gray and Natsu.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Natsu said, crossing his arms in a pout, "And don't call me a dickhead, asshole."

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	6. Push

**Hey guys! New chapter, filled with a ton of feels. And I really really end writing this chapter alot. Mostly because I finished it in like a day because I though of you guys and how much you guys really like the story so far. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. So have fun! I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

In that moment, Natsu had felt the worse slap he had ever experienced. It wasn't hard (he felt harder in fights), but it stung more than his cheek. And God did it make him feel horrible. Lucy's eyes were a moist teary brown, her nose red from it running and cheeks flushed. She was sniffling while trying to keep her emotion of anger known, it was difficult for her to break from it.

"You bastard!" Lucy screamed, turning her hands into fists, "Who the fuck is she?! Who the hell have you been having sex with behind my back!?"

"Lucy, please calm down," Natsu tried to persuade, his cheek still burning, "Nothing happened."

It wasn't easy to lie to someone you really loved love. Like, someone who kissed you so warmly you could feel their heart beat. The kind of love where you knew they could accept you for your flaws and you knew that they did when they hugged you. But sometimes, the truth was harder to say.

Lucy had come to Natsu's house. Natsu only thought she was going to greet him after returning from her mission. But that wasn't the reason she came to see him. Not to give him a kiss or stay to cuddle, no that wasn't it. She was pissed and irrational.

But Lucy wasn't dumb, she could see the façade. Because she loved Natsu.

"Lair!" She cried, "You're such a fucking liar!"

"Lucy I swear, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Lucy shook her head and rubbed tears from her eyes, "Such much freaking bullshit."

Natsu tried to touch Lucy's small shoulder, Lucy's head turned with her chin quivering. She looked like she was trying not to believe it, the idea of Natsu being with someone else other than her. She couldn't trick herself into thinking that. She was turning into herself, having her skin harden and turn into a shell. Natsu tilted his head and rubbed his hand down her arm.

"I don't even know what would make you think that." Natsu softly said.

"Happy…" Lucy mumbled.

"What?"

"Happy fucking heard you," She repeated, flicking off Natsu's hand and lifting her head up, "I came back and I thought I'd surprise you by making you dinner. I was shopping for food and I thought since it was late maybe you had already made something. I asked Happy if he could fly by and check…."

She pause for a moment and glared back at Natsu, stepping towards him.

"And he heard you screwing some girl inside." She growled.

Natsu parted his lips with his eyes widening. His best friend heard him cheating on his girlfriend. Not just cheating on her, being taken by another man. Someone he already knew. He wondered how much Happy heard, that was Natsu's real concern. The thought of Happy hearing him have sex with anyone hurt him. At least he didn't see anything.

His silence was Lucy's answer.

"I couldn't see you that night, I didn't think I'd be able to look at you. I can't believe you could do that," Lucy muttered passing Natsu and crossed her arms, "I can't believe you'd do that to_ me." _

Natsu turned towards Lucy and swallowed. It was scary getting caught, completely horrifying. This must have been how Gray felt when Juvia suspected something. Only, Juvia didn't _know _she only had a hunch. These, where two different situations is what Natsu thought.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Natsu replied.

"That's all you can say?" Lucy's voice rose with tension, "You didn't mean to hurt me? What were you expecting?!"

Lucy turned to Natsu charging back at him, "How can you just say that to me?! What do you think would happen?!"

Lucy shoved Natsu into a wall. Natsu's temper stared to rise, he wouldn't let anyone put hands on him. When Lucy slapped him, he was still in shock from Lucy finding out. He tried to keep his cool with his jaw tightening.

"Don't push me." Natsu muttered.

"Or what?!" Lucy pushed again, "What'll you do, huh? Hit me? Go back to that girl? Maybe she can deal with you better than I can."

Natsu shakily breathed, "I'm not going to hit you. Just because you're mad doesn't mean you can push me-"

"Mad? You think I'm _mad? _I'm furious!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Lucy's collar and jerking her up, "I never wanted this to happen! I never wanted to keep going with this," He swallowed, "This. _Girl." _

Natsu thought it would be better if he kept Lucy thinking it was a girl. It might crush her if she knew it was a guy and that the _guy _was _Gray. _

"I didn't want you to get hurt, or see you yell, or cry. None of that… I get it, I screwed up. I screwed up real fucking bad…" Natsu started to let go of Lucy's shirt.

"Well guess what, Natsu," Her voice broke with tears pooling back in her eyes, "It did happen. It does hurt a lot. It _still_ hurts. Thinking that someone else makes you happier than I do."

"How can I fix this?" Natsu quietly asked.

Lucy sighed and shook her head and pulled back, "I don't think you can, Natsu," Lucy replied, "This is a lot for me. Honestly, I don't think I can trust you anymore. I can't forgive this. I can't be with you if you're doing this kind of stuff."

"Lucy." Natsu tried to brush Lucy's face. She moved her head back.

"No," Lucy declined and walked towards the door, "I can't do this right now."

"Lucy please."

"No!" she firmly said and opened the door, "Happy is staying over at my house for tonight."

"What makes you think he wants to stay with you?"

"Think about it Natsu, should he really be here when he knows you had sex with someone else?" She did make a point, "Whenever he's ready he'll come back."

"Can we please talk about this?" Natsu pleaded.

"Not now. Not. Now. I need time to myself," She opened the door, "I need to think. You need to too."

"Lucy, please don't leave," Natsu swallowed, "Are-are we over?"

Lucy said nothing. She closed the door instead to leave Natsu alone with the mess he had made. Natsu's fists were shaking just like his breath, his eyes becoming watery. His whole body fidgeting while he paced the floor. Looking back on his mistake.

He knew he should never done anything like that to Lucy. Somehow he couldn't help himself, he had to have Gray whenever he needed him. Wishing so many times he didn't have to have Gray. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and screamed before ramming his fist into a wall. The hit starting to travel up his arm but he didn't care. He felt like doing it again.

Instead, he laid his head on the wall and started to choke back tears. He turned on his back and started to shrink down on the wall. Falling to the ground holding his hand. The tendons were in pain, trembling. He screwed up. Tears started to drop from his eyes, he buried his face in his hands and screamed again. Over and over, and over again.

* * *

Natsu knocked on the door with his knuckles and waited for an answer. The door unlocked and opened.

"Natsu," Juvia said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to talk to Gray if I could," Natsu replied, putting his other hand in his pocket, "Do you mind?"

"What do you need him for?" Juvia got defensive. "Are you two going to fight?"

"We don't always like to fight, why the hell does everyone think we only fight? No, I just want to talk to him."

"Juvia," Gray called, "Who's at the door?"

"Natsu, Gray," Juvia said back, "He wants to talk to you."

Gray came to the door, squeezing beside Juvia. Wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, um, what's up?" Gray asked

"Nothing much, I just need to talk," Natsu said, "Privately."

Gray pierced his lips and moved away towards Juvia. He lightly grabbed Juvia's shoulders.

"I'll be back in a while, okay?" Gray said.

"Where are you going? I don't want you to leave can't you stay and I sit in the other room? Promise I wont eavesdrop."

Natsu shook his head.

"I'll just go on a walk with Natsu," Gray kissed Juvia's cheek to reassure her. "I won't be long."

Juvia sweetly smiled and reached up to kiss Gray's lips, "Okay," She tapped Gray's cheek before Gray got on his shoes, "I'll start on dinner then. Don't keep him long."

"I won't," Natsu pulled Gray outside, "Nice to see you Juvia."

"Hey, don't grab me like that!" Gray said.

"Don't already get in a fight." Juvia said, closing the door.

Natsu loosened his grip and grabbed Gray's wrists instead and started to pull Gray along.

"Let up, I can walk," Gray groaned pulling his wrist away, "What's up with you?"

"I just needed a talk."

"Then talk. I'll you've been doing is dragging me."

Natsu sighed and took out his hand from his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. Gray noticed his hand was in a wrap Gray held Natsu's hand up. Natsu seethed.

"What the hell?" Natsu groaned.

"What happened to your hand?"

Natsu clicked his tongue and jerked his hand away, rubbing the knuckles afterwards, "I got pissed," He said, "I punched a wall and hurt my hand."

Natsu shoved his hands back in his pockets and started to walk down the street, Gray catching up.

"What got you so pissed to where you punched the wall?" Gray asked.

Natsu swallowed and chewed his cheek.

"Lucy."

"What about her? Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah, something fucking happened," Natsu snapped, pausing his feet, "She knows."

"Knows about what?"

"About us! What else?! That me and you had sex!"

"Natsu, don't shout," Gray raised his hands, "This is my neighborhood, people talk. Does she know it's me?"

"No, she doesn't know much. I'm still lying to her," Natsu lowered his voice, "She thinks I've been fucking around with a girl."

"Not to be rude or anything but why come to me?" Gray asked, "I mean, you still seem really pissed off.

"Because I am," Natsu replied leaning against a small tree, "I'm really fucking pissed. I'm pissed at her, myself, God I'm pissed all over."

"Well, you can't _really _be pissed at her," Gray rested his palm on the bark, "You _did_ cheat on her yeah know?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes brows and swallowed hard, clenching his teeth. Angry at what Gray was saying. Somehow, it was true, but he was too willful to let the idea in. He stayed silent.

"Did you not except her to ever find out?" Gray started, "Like, you had to know that she would be pissed. This relationship is mine and yours responsibility. It is kinda your fault-"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he slammed Gray against the tree. Not caring if anyone saw him or if anyone would hear what he would say. Natsu's forearm was pressed on Gray's throat, not enough to choke him but to restraint. Gray flashed his teeth and winced, digging his nails in Natsu's arm.

"It's your fucking fault!" Natsu shouted, "It's all your fucking fault! You always fucking came whenever I asked you! You kept this going whenever you could have fucking stopped! You didn't see me when Juvia thought something to tell you it's your fault!"

"Natsu, calm down…" Gray trailed, "People might hear you."

"Who gives a fuck?! You know who fucking heard me and you? Happy. My best friend heard you fucking me, do you know how horrible that is?!"

"Stop it. Your arm is getting hot, Natsu," Somehow, Gray kept his voice steady, "I don't need to come back to Juvia with burns on my throat."

"You're lucky you even still have her, Gray! Do you not understand that? That I might have lost someone I really love? That you haven't seen her so angry that she slaps you? That she cries in front of you?" Natsu's arm started to shiver, "That-that she tells you that you hurt her…" Natsu's head lowered.

Natsu bit his and clenched his eyes. His heart felt like it would explode, almost like he had.

"Don't you know how scared I am of that happening to me?" Gray replied. Natsu lifted up his head, "I think about what she'll do if she found out I was seeing someone else. I saw her when she just _thought _I was cheating on her. She threw things and yelled at me so don't think I don't understand I'm lucky she's still with me.

"She looks differently because I know she doesn't trust me sometimes. It's shitty to know that hangs around you constantly. Don't get me wrong, when we got in that fight, I knew it was my fault. I know I kept coming back to you and I knew what would happen if I was caught. To this day I believe it's my fault on how she feels. You need to know that it's your fault too, Natsu. You screwed up too. Because for a long time I've known it's my fault. I knew what I was getting into, but I couldn't stop because it was you. And I know you won't stop. Honestly, I don't think you can either."

Natsu wrinkled his nose and started to inhale deeply before bursting into tears and nuzzling in his arm. Natsu moved his hands on Gray's chest and gripped his shirt, crying in the fabric. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu. It was true. Every fucking sentence was true.

"I don't know what to do, Gray," Natsu sobbed, "I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. I fucked over someone I love! What person does that?!"

"I do," Gray tried to soothe Natsu by stroking his hair, "I do it every day."

"But why?" Natsu lifted up his head, snot starting to leak from his nose with tears starting to mix with his skin, "Why do it all for me? I'm not worth the freaking risk."

"Wipe your face," Gray slightly laughed wiping Natsu's eyes, "It's really gross," Natsu sniffled and wiped under his nose and eyes, "I can't explain why I do it. I just like you too much not to be with you."

Natsu buried the side of his head in Gray's chest, tears still streaming down his face.

"Gray. Do you think…You might…Might love me?"

Gray sat his chin on top of Natsu's head and brought him closer.

"I think I love you, but not in the same way I love Juvia. I can't describe it, but I do love you. Do you think you might love me?"

"I couldn't love you. Not like how I love others," Natsu said, stuffy, "I do love you. Not as a friend or a lover. It's something different."

"I know, I get it."

"Will you still stay with me? Even going through this?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, I will," He agreed, "I don't like seeing you go through something like this."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, first, stop crying, you're getting snot all over my shirt," Gray heard Natsu sadly laughed, "You'll just have to give it time."

"How long does time take?"

"I don't really know, but you'll know when enough has passed."

Natsu rested his head on Gray's forehead closing his eyes. He licked his lips.

"Do you think…You could…Kiss me?" Natsu asked.

Gray let his hand linger on Natsu's cheek. Dampened and soft from tears slicking the skin and tilted his head to kiss Natsu. Natsu kissed back with a lump in his throat, trying to deepen it. His eyes tightly closing with a few last place tears falling. He felt safe when Gray held him, when he kissed him, or whenever he just talked to him. Gray's hand locked with Natsu's wrapped hand and gently intertwined there fingers.

Natsu pulled away and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck before burring his head in Gray's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I pushed you against the tree." Natsu said, muffled.

"It's okay," Gray said rubbing Natsu's back and having his lips trail a kiss on his cheek, "Next time you're pissed, just cry or hug me like what you're doing now."

"I'm not crying right now. Not with you right now. Can we stay here for a bit? Please?"

"Until Juvia is do with dinner but yeah, we can."

In Gray's arms his smell comforted him. The strength of his tight arms around him started to make him feel better. Not fixed, but better. He didn't feel alone, knowing someone would be go through this pain with him.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	7. Boiling Coffee

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter. I think you guys will enjoy it because, woohoo sex, yeah know? I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Natsu," Gray whispered, shaking Natsu's arm, "Natsu, get up."

Natsu moaned turning over on his back, scrunching his face. Gray's voice sounded faint, almost stuck in sleep still. Natsu opened his eyes drearily, seeing the shadowy face of Gray and his messy hair sprawled over the place. Chest bare and towering over him.

"Gray," Natsu groaned, "What the fuck, it's like two in the morning."

"It's actually one fifty-six, but close enough."

Gray had offered Natsu to spend the night and have dinner. No one deserved to stay in a house alone after the fight he'd been through. The screams still clinging to the air and tears attached to dust fragments, it wasn't something Natsu wanted to stay in and Gray knew it. He convinced Juvia on letting him stay in the guest room, keeping the fight very vague so she wouldn't ask anything. After having dinner, washing up, and hearing Gray and Juvia fuck for a little while till they went to sleep, he was able to go to bed. In a different bed, in a different house, and with no one keeping him to feel cool.

So it was odd to see Gray in the middle of the night. Natsu thought he would be wrapped around Juvia and fast asleep. It wasn't a bad image still.

"What do you want?" Natsu mumbled falling back on the bed.

Natsu closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep.

"I wanted to cuddle with you," Gray replied, "And don't fall asleep with me talking, asshole." He hit Natsu's arm.

_So you woke me up in the middle of the night for that?_

Natsu raised an eyebrow and sat up again, "Go back to bed, Gray," He nudged him, "Snuggle your girlfriend instead. Let me sleep this freaking day away, please?" He lifted up his covers again and rolled over on his hip.

"Natsu," Gray whined, shaking Natsu again, "I don't want to cuddle her. I want to cuddle you."

"Why?"

"Because I think you need it more than she does."

Natsu opened his eye again and turned over on his back and looked back at Gray. His eyes gleamed in the open moon light. Stars flutter on his eyelashes and the ridged moon danced across his throat. Natsu swallowed.

"She'll wonder where you are," Natsu pointed out. "We don't need another thunderstorm on our hands."

"She's sound asleep, she won't wake up till morning I promise," Gray started to crawl forward towards Natsu and lifted up the sheets, "I'll wake up earlier and start breakfast. I'll make pancakes." He smiled.

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers back in his hair. God that face was hard to say no to. And he was lacking in touch for a night. He knew Gray did want to help, and this was his way of showing it. He turned his back towards Gray.

"I like my pancakes with chocolate chips in them," Natsu muttered, "And hot coffee in the morning."

Gray softly smiled and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist. Feeling his relaxed abs he squeezed.

"How hot do you like your coffee?"

"Boiling hot with two scoops of sugar."

"I never thought you'd be a sugar guy."

"Shut up."

Gray pressed his lips to Natsu's cheek and nuzzled in the crease of his neck. Natsu's hand went on top of Gray's.

"You okay, Natsu?" Gray quietly asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Not really," He replied, "I still feel horrible about it. And hearing you have sex really didn't help."

"Oh shit, sorry you had to hear that," Gray laughed, embarrassed, "I didn't think you'd stay up long after your shower."

"It's fine. It just kept me up and…"

"Made you think of Lucy?"

Natsu closed his eyes. Even her name uttered made his chest tighten up. It made him think about what he had done to her. But feeling Gray around him, his breath on the back of his neck, arms muscled on his waist. It didn't make him feel as bad.

"What makes you love Juvia?" Natsu asked.

Gray thought it was and odd question, "There's lots of things. She's very pretty, she cares about me a lot," He shrugged, "She loves me. Why?"

"I just want to know."

Natsu wished he had Lucy. That he could smell her golden hair. Have his fingers touch her crème, honey skin. Her beautiful, beautiful skin. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and not taste tears on her lips.

Natsu locked his fingers with Gray's and turned to see him. Natsu pressed his lips against Gray's. Softly, and coolly moved his jaw up, Gray pulling back reluctantly before the kiss deepened.

"Natsu, I don't think you want to do this. Not tonight."

"Why not?" Natsu quietly said, "Please? I can stay quiet."

"It's not about if you can stay quiet. Juvia is right down the hall. I'm not waking her up."

"Oh come on. You came in here because you know I needed you- and I do- and you told me Juvia was sound asleep."

"Can we please just spoon for the night?"

"Gray, please?"

Gray rolled his tongue, moving off of Natsu and sat up.

"Natsu, I'd really like to, okay? Believe me I do," Gray explained, "But, it doesn't feel right."

"Because you still have a girlfriend, yea?" Natsu shot up, "One who still cares and loves you. Do you start feeling bad now when you're literally doing it right behind her back?"

"Don't do this to me, Natsu."

Gray felt like this was a tactic for Natsu. An advantage that Natsu had in his times of sorrow. A guilt trip for Gray not wanting to sneak around while Natsu had and suffered consequences because of it.

"Gray I'm sorry, please, I need someone. Badly," Natsu put Gray's hand on his chest. Gray felt Natsu's heartbeat, "I just want to feel wanted by somebody. And you're the person I want to feel"

Gray bit his lip and breathed out, "Fuck, Natsu," Gray groaned, "You're sure you can be quiet right?"

"Quiet as a mouse." Natsu replied.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Fine, if you can stay silent then okay."

Natsu's face lit up and he pressed his mouth against Gray's. Wrapping his arms around Gray's neck, Gray's hands on Natsu's hips. Natsu's fingers ran in the sides of Gray's locks while the kiss deepened. Pressing in his tongue, opening Gray's mouth wider and making him lean back on the bed. Gray tangled his tongue with Natsu's with his hands on his lower back, feeling the dimples and creases. Natsu shivered and sat up on Gray's hips but stayed close.

"Can I touch you?" Natsu softly panted, pulling away.

"Of course you can," Gray breathily replied, "Can I touch you?"

"I'd like to just touch you right now. Sorry. I want to take care of you. Since you took care of me today."

Natsu kissed Gray's sharp jaw and down his neck, causing him to tilt his head to the side. Moving his mouth to Gray's collar bone. Feeling the stretched skin along the hollow bone just above his chest, he felt his heat beat on his lips. Natsu's hand went down Gray's stomach, easing his way down Gray's waist band. Inching his fingers in more and more till he felt stubble on Gray's lower half prickling his tips.

"You haven't shaved in a while." Natsu mumbled.

"Juvia doesn't mind it so I trim every once-in-a-while," Gray's hands squeezed, "I only do it when I do anything with you. I didn't know I was going to be doing something with you tonight."

Gray arched his back up to let Natsu take off his pajama bottoms and boxer. The curves of Gray's hip bones protruded out into a v. Natsu sat back on him and palmed the shaft, Gray groaned slightly, Natsu pressed his lips gingerly against Gray's.

"What about you?" Gray asked, biting Natsu's lip with a smirk, "What's it like down there?" He pulled at Natsu's pants.

"Gray," Natsu softly whined, "I told you I wanted to take care of you."

"You can do that by letting me touch you."

Gray brushed Natsu's neck and flicked out his tongue, licking up. Gray rubbed Natsu's thigh and bit down, hearing a small gasp from Natsu. He slid his hand back in Natsu's pants and cupped his ass. Gray licked Natsu's jawline.

"How about you get off your pants," Gray whispered in his ear, "For me?"

Natsu quickly nodded, he arched his back up to slip off his pajama bottoms and boxers. The curves of Natsu's hip bones popped and were pleasing to the eye. Natsu sat back on Gray, lowering Gray's bottoms. Gray was already half hard, it was from the heated kisses all around his body and there weight of Natsu on his lower half. Gray grinned with his fingertips running down the smooth parts of Natsu's thighs.

"Very smooth," Gray said, his fingers moving up the shaft daintily, Natsu's jaw opened, "Did you think you were getting any tonight?"

"I did, actually," Natsu murmured, "From my maybe ex-girlfriend."

Gray glanced up at Natsu and motioned him to lean down, "Come here, Flame Brain," Gray said, sitting up to about Natsu's height, pulling him closer by his lower back, "I'll make you forget about it. Just for a while."

He didn't really like Natsu thinking about someone else when they did things. Call it possessive, but during _this time, _Natsu was all his. No one else needed to be on his mind but Gray.

Gray gradually kissed Natsu, cupping his cheek while feeling a sweet sigh come from Natsu's mouth. He wrapped his hand around Natsu's and his cock, pressing them together. Natsu turned away, holding Gray's shoulders as he breathed out, hunched over. Gray kissed Natsu's cheek, tasting the soft red on his skin to his jaw line and bit under his chin. Natsu quietly moaned from it, tilting back his head and arching his back. Gray pushed his cock against Natsu's and started to flick his wrist casually.

Natsu inhaled deeply, tightening his grip on Gray's shoulders. He pierced his lips and hummed lightly. Gray's chilled breath cause goose bumps to form on his neck. Natsu swallowed and had his waist start to roll. Gray's mouth opened with a shutter coming over him, as his hand still stroked and thumb ran over the tip. Natsu's lips connected down to Gray's collar bone and path down to his chest. Gray groaned and lifted his back, barely. Natsu's licked down with a gentle moan coming out and vibrating on one of Gray's pecks. Gray sighed, pushing back his bangs and caused more friction between them.

Natsu's thumb skimmed Gray's nipple, feeling the tender skin immediately perk, tasting his own thumb as his tongue circle around the bud. He heard a pleasurable whine from Gray.

"Shit, Natsu," Gray silently groaned, "Your mouth is so hot…"

Natsu's lips clamped down and started to suck harshly to keep himself quiet, Gray's mouth parted as his breathing hitched. Natsu tenderly bit down and looked up at Gray, his wide eyes shown off of the moons' pre-made light and gave them a film glow.

"Gray, can we please fuck already?" Natsu asked.

"Fuck yes," Gray said and sat up more. He took away his hand, "Get on your side."

"My side? That's a weird position."

"I still want to hold you when we have sex."

Natsu shrugged and rolled over back to the side of his bed. Gray off the bed and went to the spare drawer and got out a lotion bottle. He lubed his fingers with it and came back on the bed, Natsu smelled the bland scent of the lotion.

"You already have lotion in here?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What? Do you just randomly jerk off in here or?"

"It's a nice gesture for guests, dickhead," Gray came behind Natsu, "Some have dry hands."

"Dry hands my ass."

"Shut up."

Gray lifted up Natsu's leg, bending it at the knee, and grabbed his thigh. The icy hold made Natsu shiver. Gray eased in two fingers and started to instantly prep him. Natsu whimpered, bringing up his fist and biting down on the knuckle. Gray breathed near Natsu's ear, aroused from Natsu's reaction on keeping his noise down and nibbled on the lobe. Natsu reached his hand behind Gray's head and weaved his fingers in his locks. Natsu bridged his back and pulled on Gray's hair, Gray rubbed Natsu's upper leg and scissor apart his fingers. Natsu turned back to look at Gray after a few moments.

"Gray, I'm good," Natsu breathed, "Just do it with me already."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, just hurry up, please."

"You'll be quiet, yea?" Gray checked.

"I said I'll be fine, you can't go back now."

Gray nodded and pulled back, and hooked Natsu's leg higher before lining himself up. Natsu relaxed his body, feeling Gray's mouth on his shoulder as he passively started to press in. Natsu clinched his teeth and seethed. Gray tried to soothe Natsu by running his fingers on Natsu's side. Gray started to rock his hips with his arms wrapping around his waist, Natsu had to keep his leg up. Natsu did short, petite moans once Gray started to move. Gray shushed him while he started to shallowly thrust. Natsu tilted his head back with Gray making him move back with the thrusts. Natsu bit down hard on his lower lip and gripped the sheets in front of him.

"Shit…" Natsu lightly moaned.

"You're being really good with keeping yourself quiet," Gray muttered, kissing Natsu's neck, repeatedly, "Could I move faster?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Gray thrust his hips quicker and hit deeper in Natsu. Natsu gasped loudly from the speed and aggression.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed, moaning.

Gray's hand slapped over Natsu's mouth, he could feel Natsu's heavy breathing.

"You can't do that, Natsu," Gray warned, "That was really, _really,_ fucking loud."

Natsu looked back with apologetic eyes and nodded. Gray wouldn't move his hand; not after a moan like that. He was scared now and wanted to get this over fast, now. Gray sped up his thrusts in his waist and hips, he panted hard the deeper he hit. Natsu's moans were muffled, tears started to drip down his cheeks. Not from pain, but from the excitement and bliss. Gray's palm burned from Natsu's breath he was so over indulged, it felt amazing. He never knew Natsu could feel so good because of him.

Natsu slightly tightened up, feeling Gray hit harder. Natsu bridged his back and moaned again. He licked Gray's palm, Gray pulled back, thinking Natsu had no problem with him staying quiet. Natsu pulled Gray's fingers back in his mouth and lick over them in a softy moan before sucking on them. Gray moaned from the sucks.

"Oh shit, Natsu," Gray grunted, "Fuck I'm close."

Natsu pulled his mouth off with a hot string of saliva, "M-me too," Natsu panted, voice breaking, "Come inside me, Gray, p-please come inside. I want to feel it. I-I want to know you were here tonight."

Gray muttered out a long moan. Gray grabbed Natsu's hips and made him move back faster with the thrusts after he covered his mouth again. Slamming in depth of Natsu. Natsu moans rippled off Gray's hand and bucked forward, coming. Gray heaved heavily and nuzzled his face in the back of Natsu's head and came, Natsu's mouth gapped open moaning out gently and relaxing his body on the bed, breathing hard and drooling in the corner of his mouth.

Gray pulled out and swallowed before breathily kissing Natsu's cheek. Natsu got Gray's hand and locked their fingers together. He kissed the back of Gray's palm, kissing the tendons and pinched Gray's hand. Settling back on the bed after he caught his breath.

"Thank you, Gray," Natsu whispered, "For everything."

"I don't need a thank you for being with you," Gray replied, "I just need to know you need me than a thanks," His arms tightened under Natsu's ribs, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About Lucy."

"It's not your fault, Gray."

"I'm a problem, Natsu."

"Shut up," Natsu interrupted and turned towards Gray, bringing up the covers, "You said you wanted to cuddle, not talk about what happened," Natsu parted back strands of hair behind his ear, "Right now, I want to cuddle."

Gray smiled at Natsu and kissed him softly. Natsu snuggled in Gray's chest, Gray rested his chin on top of Natsu's head and rubbed his back as he cuddled him.

"You don't think I'm a bad for you, right Natsu? Like I fuck up your life?" Gray asked.

"If you were bad for me I wouldn't care," Natsu said, "I can't help it, I like my stripper."

Gray lightly laughed and held Natsu closer. He kissed Natsu's forehead. The both of them closed their eyes.

"I like how we can do this sometimes." Gray said

"Like what?" Natsu asked

"Where we just talk and it's not just about having sex. It's like you actual like me."

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, like I'd really like you."

Gray smiled. He could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I forgot, how do you take your coffee?"

"Two sugars. Boiling hot."

The next morning, the both of them were on their backs. Gray's arm were over Natsu's shoulders. Natsu laid on Gray's chest. Natsu was sound asleep with Gray starting to move around and wake up. Gray rubbed his eyes and tapped Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, I have to get up." Gray mumbled, lazily.

Natsu groaned and shook his head. Gray yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, get up." Gray repeated.

"No," Natsu lowly whined, "Five more minutes."

"Natsu."

"Please? I want you to stay for a little while longer."

Gray couldn't deny that sleepy voice. Gray looked outside through the window, eyes still adjusting to the light. The sun was just rising; he still had some time.

"Okay, just five minutes."

Natsu nuzzled up under Gray's chin, his bed head tickled. Gray closed his eyes again.

"I love you…" Natsu softly trailed

"I love you too…" Gray replied just as quiet.

Juvia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her nails dug in the door frame as she peeked through the door. She had never thought she'd see the sight he saw. It felt like her stomach weight a hundred pounds and her heat two hundred pounds heavier. How did she not know something was up, there had to have been something. Sure, their speech was sleepy, for all she knew it was meaningless tiered dribble. But she still didn't understand how she couldn't figure out Gray was cheating.

Gray still looked at her the same way. Smiled at her the same with his teeth in a row and lips the palest shade of pink. Juvia remembered to breathed in and breathed out. A tear slid down her cheek. Juvia was always surrounded by water. But for the first time, she felt like she was drowning.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. It helps me out a lot. See you next update.


	8. Tea

**Hey guys! New chapter. It's kinda short which kinda sucks but its still really good. Thanks everyone for the reviews and so many favorites and follows. It makes me happy all the time. Just thanks. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Juvia hummed, rubbing her false sleepy eyes and came into the kitchen. The smell of fluffy batter on the stove tickled her nose. She saw Gray standing in front of the pan with his spatula ready to flip a pancake. Two plates of made ones (one regular, one chocolate chip) on the counter. The skin on his back looked so define and white that it glowed in the bright light. But all Juvia saw were Natsu's hands on Gray's curved spine. She couldn't say anything. Not to Gray, not yet.

She came behind Gray and wrapped her small arms around his waist. His skin was so cool on her face. She wondered if Gray told the difference between her skin and Natsu's. Juvia buried her face in his back as he heard Gray laugh through his nose. He flipped a pancake.

"Good morning, Juvia," Gray greeted, "You seem snuggly this morning."

"Good morning," Juvia murmured, "I smelled pancakes, you must have gotten up early. You didn't have to."

"I don't mind."

Gray turned his head back and caught Juvia's cheek to kiss it lightly. He acted normal, Juvia wondered how many times he had acted _normal _after he had done whatever him and Natsu had done. No. She had to stop. She wasn't doing this so early. Juvia smiled and kissed the corner of Gray's mouth before pulling away.

"Now if somebody else will get up," Gray yelled, directed, "We could have breakfast."

Juvia got a glass of water and gulped quickly before sitting at the table.

"Don't yell at me." Natsu's exclaimed voice echoed down the hallway, "Jesus."

Natsu walked in the door way with his arms above his head, yawning and scratching his bare stomach. He waved at Juvia blankly, as he immediately went to the coffee maker.

"Morning, Juvia," Natsu said, looking in cupboards for a mug.

Juvia had her head down, "Good morning," Juvia replied, "Cups are above the coffee maker."

"Thanks."

Natsu got a mug from the shelf and shut the cupboard. He picked up the coffee pot and poured, glancing over at Gray.

"Flip that pancake already, it's gonna burn." Natsu said.

"Back off, they're just fine," Gray insisted "Sit down and have your coffee."

"I'm not letting you fuck up breakfast," Natsu leaned over Gray's shoulder, "Just flip it."

"Eat your stupid pancakes. They're already done."

"Bite me."

"You're too sweet in the morning."

Natsu grunted and put in his sugar before sitting down. Juvia looked stiff as a board from how much she didn't want to move. She wished she could just evaporate and come back hours later to flood the house. Natsu had his elbow back on the chair as he sipped his coffee.

"God Juvia, I don't know how you can live with him." Natsu said.

"Oh, um. I just-" Juvia was caught off guard.

"Shut up Flame Brain," Gray said, turning off the stove and bringing the plates and pancakes to the table, "She lives with me because she loves me, idiot."

Gray sat a plate in front of Juvia and kissed her cheek. She did a small smile: it almost felt real. For some reason, it got to Natsu. He didn't let it show, he just sipped his coffee and had a starved look in his eye when he was meet with food. Gray placed a bottle of maple down and forks after, scooting his chair by Juvia. Juvia smelled the aroma and hummed.

"This smells really good, Gray," Juvia picked up a fork and picked a pancake for two, "They look good too."

"Thanks, Juvia," Gray grinned, "I hope they taste just as good."

Natsu was on the other side, stuffing his face with sugar and chocolate. Scarfing down bites after another.

"Not too bad, stripper." Natsu said with his mouthful.

"Chew before you choke, Natsu."

Natsu swallowed and stuck his tongue out at Gray. Juvia reached across the table for the bottle of maple and poured some on top before cutting a piece. Her- for now- boyfriend was too sweet making breakfast. Only if he had made it for her.

"These are great." Juvia smiled.

Gray grinned and draped his arm over Juvia's shoulders, "I just try, you know?" He shrugged, Natsu groaned, "You wanna say something pyro?" Gray glared.

"Yeah, don't act like a douche."

"Come say that again."

"Settle down, both of you," Juvia coached, "It's too early for this."

"Sure." Gray agreed.

"Sorry, Juvia." Natsu apologized.

Natsu took a slurp of his coffee before it was empty and stood back up to go to the pot. Juvia fed Gray, something she did a lot to keep everything as normal as she could.

"Hey, um Gray?" Juvia asked, quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"After breakfast can you take Natsu out for a while? Or take him home while you do something?"

Gray swallowed, "How come?"

"I want to have Lucy over for tea," Juvia said, "So I can know a little more about the fight. And she may need someone."

"I don't know if that's the best idea. We shouldn't really get into that, you know?"

"Gray, please? I just need the both of you out for a bit. And I haven't had any company of my own in a while."

Gray hesitated. It wasn't bad if Juvia had Lucy over, Lucy didn't even know the full story. That's what Gray thought, Lucy might not have known but Juvia did. Gray nodded with a smile.

"Sure, we can get out of your hair. How long?"

"Few hours?"

"You got it," Gray kissed Juvia's nose, "Anything for you."

Juvia licked her lips. They tasted like salt, grainy and tart. She felt like she was made out of the mineral. It felt sickening to know she had to act like this. Just for a little while longer she had to feel this way. Then she could finally dissolve.

"Thank you." Juvia said.

"Gray, you didn't make enough pancakes." Natsu complained.

"I made enough. Just not enough for your fat ass," Gray stood up, "Help me clean dishes."

"Why do I have to help clean? I'm company."

"Don't complain. The least you can do is help after I make pancakes."

Natsu groaned but started to pick up his sticky plate. Gray ran the water.

"Are you finished eating, Juvia?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, sure." Juvia muttered holding out her plate.

"You sure? You didn't eat much."

"I guess I'm not feeling the best this morning. My stomach is kinda off."

Natsu yawn, scratching the back of his neck as him and Gray approached Natsu's house.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" Natsu groaned

"It is literally one. We left at twelve thirty." Gray said

"I wanted to sleep in till one."

"Lazy ass."

Natsu glared but turned his head back, "Why did we have to leave anyway?"

"Because Juvia is having company and she asked me to get out of the house for a few hours. So I'm taking you home and I'm getting coffee."

"Why do you have to leave? Why don't you come in for a while?"

Natsu unlocked the door and pushed it open. He ticked his head to the side.

"Come in." Natsu said, walking in.

Gray shrugged and walked in. He did need to waste a few hours. Gray shut the door behind him and took off his shoes. He saw Natsu sigh and unravel his scarf.

"God, I need a shower," Natsu cracked his back, "I feel gross."

Gray came over and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and rested his chin on Natsu's shoulder. Gray saw a smile creep up on Natsu's face.

"How about," Gray started to kiss up Natsu's neck, "Me and you take a shower and then we go to a café?"

Gray left long big kisses on Natsu's jaw. Causing him to shrug up and softly laugh.

"I like the sound of that."

Lucy knocked on the door, waiting for Juvia to come and open up. She thought it was odd for Juvia to ask her to have tea. It had been a long time since they've done something out of the guild. But she had to do something to get Natsu off of her mind. And tea sounded like the perfect thing to wash the sour taste in her mouth. Juvia opened the door, Lucy smiled while Juvia's face looked like stone.

"Lucy, come in," Juvia said opening the door wider, "Nice to have you over."

"Thanks for having me," Lucy walked in with a grin. Looking around, "I like what you've done with the place."

"It hasn't changed since last time you've been here."

"Oh, um. Still nice."

The two girls lingered into the kitchen. Juvia had been playing this in her head all morning after the boys had left. She had been wondering what to say and wondering what Natsu and Gray would be doing with their spare time. She tried her hardest not to think of the last part.

Lucy sat down at the kitchen table, Juvia went over to the kettle before it would whistle.

"Black tea or green?" Juvia asked.

"Black please," Lucy sang, "Two sugars and milk."

Juvia made a cup of green tea and black tea, spilling a touch on milk on the counter. Her palms felt sweaty holding the mugs. Juvia sat down Lucy's cup and scooted out the chair beside her. Lucy sipped her tea and licked her lips with a warm smile.

"It's good." Lucy said

"That's nice. Thank you."

Juvia wasn't sure on how to escort the problem both the girl were going through. It was hard to think of small talk that would transition into something huge. That the wool had been over their eyes for who knows how long.

"So how's life been?" Juvia asked.

Lucy heavily sighed, "Not as well as I want it to be," Lucy sipped her tea again, "I'm having a few relationship problems with Natsu"

Juvia bit her lip, "Gray invited him over to spend the night yesterday," Lucy groaned, "Gray told me you got in a fight."

"Yeah. It sucked a lot. It was pretty bad."

"Can I… Ask what it was about?"

Lucy chewed her cheek, hesitating on whether to say anything or not. She leaned over on the table and tapped her nails.

"I really want to talk about it."

"Oh. That's fine," Juvia said with her lips on the mug, "Understandable. It may make you feel better."

Lucy clicked her tongue and rested her palm on her cheek. Staring in her cup.

"The bastard cheated on me," Lucy grumbled, "Happy heard him having sex with someone. I don't really feel like talking about it. It's humiliating."

"You know he was cheating on you," Juvia said, intrigued, "You don't know who?"

Lucy shook her head, "No clue. Just know it happened."

Juvia swallowed and moved closer to Lucy, "Lucy, what if I told you I knew who it was. The person who was with Natsu."

Lucy turned towards Juvia and straightened up her back. Her eyes glowed with curiosity and some trepidation. She was scared yet she had to know.

"Do you really know? You have to tell me," Lucy demanded, "Juvia if you know something I have to know. I _need_ to know."

Juvia's breath turned shaky. Lucy grabbed Juvia's hands, their trembles interacted together. How would Lucy handle this? How would _Juvia _handle this? Juvia swallowed hard. She drank her tea fast and looked back at Lucy.

"I don't know how to say this…." Juvia trailed.

"Juvia, please, just tell me. Please try."

Lucy almost sounded like she was pleading. This was really eating away at her.

"I… I.."

"Is it you? Have you been screwing around with him? Have you?" Lucy escalated.

"God no, I love Gray more than anything in the world, I'd never do anything like that to him," Juvia looked down in her lap, "I wish I could say the same about him." She muttered.

"Wait what?" Lucy questioned, overhearing Juvia's mumble "Has Gray been…?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just assumed it might have been you. How long have you known?"

"I just found out."

"Is this girl with both of them? Is that how you know who it is?"

Lucy was thinking too far ahead in this. She was totally off course. Juvia shook her head and patted Lucy's hand to settle her down.

"I told you that Natsu spent the night yesterday. When I woke up this morning, Gray wasn't in bed. I got up to look for him and," Juvia squeezed Lucy's hand, "I saw him in the guest bed- clothes were all over the place. Lucy, he was in the bed with Natsu," Her jaw quivered, "I heard them say they love each other."

Lucy was speechless. Like her brained had switched itself off and went into sleep mode. She pulled back and leaned in her chair.

"No way," Lucy denied, "Natsu isn't gay. He dated me. He says he loves me."

"It's true Lucy."

"There's no way they would be together. This is Natsu and Gray we're talking about. They've been rivals forever. They hate each other. It's not real. It's not true."

"Lucy I saw them. I wish I really hadn't but I did and I _saw _them."

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair and teased with a growl.

"This can't be happening," She grumbled, "This can't be happening!"

She pulled at her follicles and clinched her teeth. She pushed herself away from the table and paced the floor.

"I know it's a lot to take in bu-"

"It's a lot to take in! Is that why you wanted me over? To tell me this?!" Lucy yelled, "That my boyfriend fucked a guy behind my back?! Who knows how many times!?"

"That guy is my boyfriend, Lucy." Juvia firmly said.

"Out of everyone, _everyone _he fucks with Gray. Fucking Gray! What a cock sucking bastard!"

"Don't you dare talk about Gray like that," Juvia tensely said, "He is not just the problem."

No matter how much Gray had hurt Juvia, she would always stick up for him. It's what you did for people you love.

"He is the fucking problem! He's the one who had sex with Natsu! He's the one who made him do that!"

"And Natsu had sex with Gray too, Lucy," Juvia stood up from the table and met Lucy chest-to-chest, "You can't just say Gray for everything."

"Gray has to be the one who brought it up. Natsu would never just do this on his own."

"You don't know that!" Juvia raised her voice, "Get it through your head! You can't just blame Gray for everything."

"Then who can I blame?!" Lucy shouted, she tried to keep her face furious, "If I can't blame him who can I say did this?"

Lucy was on the verge of tears. Anger and confusion all pent up in one girl. Lucy broke down and started to cry in Juvia's chest. Juvia slowly started to wrap her arms around Lucy's back. Feeling Lucy's warm tears through her blouse. Juvia stroked Lucy's hair as the fell down to the ground. The look of a strong girl falling apart was a sight Juvia couldn't handle. This was what Juvia had been holding in all morning.

"Why would they do this to us? W-what have done t-this to us?" Lucy wept.

"We loved them," Juvia quelled, "That's all we could do."

"I don't get this. I just don't get it…"

"I wish I got it too but I don't."

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucy sobbed, "I love him so much."

"I know you do. I love Gray too." Juvia shushed.

"What are you g-going t-to do the-en?"

"I don't know, Lucy," Juvia's eyes started to well, "I don't know."

* * *

_ So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite if you did. See you next update._


	9. Drain

**Hey guys! New update! So you guys are really into this story and I just love what this one-shot started out of and what it's built up to. It's crazy but you guys love it, I love reading reviews and seeing the follows it all great. Thanks to all of you! And for my thanks, woo, sex scene to start out with! YippeeI do not own Fairy Tail or Characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Steam from the shower quickly filled the bathroom. Warm water traveling down the boys' skin, caressing every crease on their bodies. They weren't looking to get clean in the shower they shared. They were supposed to kill time and enjoy themselves for a while.

They thought they should have been rewarded victory for not being caught. That they should use their time to forget and have each other as their prize.

Natsu cupped Gray's cheek as he stretched back to kiss him. Gray had his wet hands on Natsu's stomach, rubbing droplets of water into his skin. Natsu pulled back the breath while Gray kissed the crook of his neck. Natsu sweetly sighed and ran his fingers back in Gray's smooth, wet hair. Gray's bare body pressed against Natsu's back. Making him groan and put his hand on the shower glass. Gray licked beads of water from Natsu's neck.

"Fuck, I think this is the best idea I've had for sex," Gray breathed, "You look so fucking hot against the wall."

"It seems pretty good so far. I like it." Natsu replied

"By the end I think you're going to love it."

Gray gripped Natsu's ass tightly, earning a squeak from Natsu. Gray smirked and massaged the cheek, having his other hand arch Natsu's back. Gray went back to kissing behind Natsu's ear as he pressed against him. The roar or rushing water covered Natsu's gentle moan. Gray's other hand rested on Natsu's hip and run up his upper thigh. Heat coursed through Natsu's body and his breath causing new fog to appear on the textured glass.

He and Lucy had done this before. The clean smell of her shampoo wasn't out of her hair and she wasn't able to clean herself yet so she still had the scent of outside and sweat. It was after a long mission; Natsu heard Lucy hum a song with no name and the water running. He remembered touching her wet skin and kissing her dripping glossy lips. It was wonderful. But with Gray, it was pure bliss and true excitement.

Gray had his other hand on Natsu's rising chest as his other hand wrapped around Natsu's cock. Natsu breathed in and turned his head to the side, Gray kissed the corner of his mouth while Natsu tried to kiss back. Gray's hand started to stroke, the water caused his hand to glide smoothly. Natsu hovered his face by Gray's as he panted from the quick motion of Gray's hand. His palms felt different, usually they were their matured chilly feeling. Now they felt soft and hot, it made Natsu's body flush. Gray kissed Natsu's shoulder with the strokes and slightly grind his hips on Natsu's ass.

Natsu tilted back his head and softly moan, dropping down his head to look at Gray's hand in action. His wet hair dripped in his eyes and blurred his vision. He went back to closing them and tilted his head to the side. Natsu started moving his hips back against Gray. He heard Gray grunt.

"You're really excited," Gray whispered, "Do you want me?"

"Yeah, I do," Natsu breathed, still moving his hips, "I really want you. I always do."

Gray clinched his teeth and exited a moan. He wanted Natsu too. His firm ass against him and voice gone breathy. He was warm and wet, it sent shivers down his spine. He'd never felt someone as warm as Natsu. God he was so fucking hot it drove Gray up a wall.

"Gray fuck me," Natsu pleaded "Please fuck me."

"God why do you have to sound like that?" Gray asked.

Gray splashed his hand in the spraying water. Natsu spread his legs quickly and bent his back slightly. Gray teased Natsu's entrance, Natsu whined and only wriggled his hips. Gray kissed Natsu's jawline as he pressed in two fingers. Natsu tilted his chin back in a gasp. Gray slightly sucked on his jaw line with his lingering kisses. He pumped his fingers quick, curling them every time he went in.

Natsu's eyes widened from the feeling. Gray's arm went across Natsu's chest, Natsu moved his ass on Gray's fingers and moaned gingerly. Gray noticed the motion.

"You're fucking yourself on my hand, yeah?" Gray mumbled in Natsu's ear, "Am I that good that you can get off on my fingers?"

"Gray, don't ask things like that," Natsu groaned, pressing his hands against the glass more, "Just hurry up, Stripper."

Gray shook his head, still feeling Natsu move.

"I'm not fucking you till you admit it."

Natsu whined, "Gray, please? Don't be an ass."

"Say it, Natsu." Gray scissor his fingers apart, earning a yelp from Natsu.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed before he groaned, "Fuck, fine! You're so good, I fucking love it!"

Gray bit his lip with a smirk.

"I like your voice when you're aggravated." Gray said, pulling his fingers away.

"You mean when I'm fucking annoyed and horny?" Natsu growled.

Gray quietly laughed, "Yeah," Gray grabbed Natsu's hip with one hand and lined up, "I love it."

Gray tightened his arm around Natsu's chest and started to press in. The water made Gray's cock slip in easier than usual. Gray sighed, lowering his head while Natsu's flipped back.

"Oh fuck yes!" Natsu gasped out.

Gray moved closer to Natsu, causing him to press Natsu against the glass more. Natsu's cheek rested on the glass as he panted. Gray started to roll his hips, resting his chin on Natsu's shoulder, breathing lightly. He looked at Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes were closed, cheeks were a bright apple color with his pale lips quivering. He looked so indulged when he was with Gray, he looked so beautiful. But Gray thought he usually was.

Gray started to thrust slowly and pulled Natsu back so he could move in deep. Natsu muffled a moan and bit his lip. Scrunching his face and popping out his back. Gray breathed in and out deeply as he moved his hips, he moved his hand back on Natsu's ass as his thrusts became quicker. Small but loud stuttering moans came out of Natsu's mouth. Water fell on his tongue as he tilted back his head.

Natsu's hands made smudging noises on the glass, along with any other skin against it. Gray faintly bit Natsu's neck to stifle a moan as he thrust harder. Natsu gapped his mouth and moaned louder.

"Fuck, Gray, that feels great. Harder." Natsu panted.

Gray bit his lip and thrust in harder and deeper. Picking up his pace, slamming into Natsu. Natsu cried out, ducking his head down.

"Don't lower you head," Gray grumbled having his arm higher on Natsu's chest to make his head raise up, "I want to see you. I want to look at you always."

Gray kissed Natsu's cheek and the corner of his mouth as he rocked his hips. Licking down to his neck and feeling Natsu tremble. He was close, he and Natsu were so close. Natsu bucked up his hips as Gray moaned out and came. Thrusting hard in Natsu and after a few more times Natsu cried out and came hard. Gray rested in the crook of Natsu's neck and relaxed all his muscles.

Natsu looked back at Gray, eyes slit and seeing Gray try and catch his breath. Natsu kissed him, long and deeply as his hands slid on the glass. Gray's did the same, mixing the hand prints together. Making some impression that they had both been there.

Natsu pulled back and looked at Gray, having his hand run on Gray's cheek. Grazing the lips he had just kissed with his fingers.

"You like looking at me, eh?" Natsu softly asked.

"I love looking at you," Gray muttered on Natsu's neck, "You're my favorite hot-head to look at."

Natsu smiled with a small laugh and pushed his head away, "Fuck you."

"Fuck you too." Gray smiled.

Lucy's face was smothered in her hands. Finally calm from the earlier secret spilt out. Juvia sat in the next chair, waiting for Lucy to collect herself. Lucy's' foot tapped in anxiety, her mind moving a million miles. Trying to grasp the situation. She rubbed her face and groaned loudly.

"Okay… Okay," Lucy said, and sat up straight, "What are we seriously going to do about this."

"No clue," Juvia admitted, she thought maybe she could come up with something in the time of silence," I can't think of anything."

"Well I know one thing, we should defiantly have to break it off w-"

"No," Juvia interrupted, "No. I'm not breaking up with Gray."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow from Juvia's sudden snap.

"Juvia, he cheated on you. How can you stay with him?"

"Because I love him, Lucy. And I know he loves me too."

Juvia now lived in denial. With a little roof to shelter and protect her from any proof of reality. Even if she saw it with her own eyes. She could stuff this secret down inside for as long a she could. As long as she could be with Gray. Lucy took Juvia's hands.

"Juvia, you don't have to do that. Not to someone who's done this to you."

"I can't think of that. I just can't, he's always been there for me. I know he will continue it too."

"Do you see him right now?" Lucy asked, "Do you see him rubbing your back, holding your hand and seeing him tell you everything is fine? No, he's out now while we're talking about what to do about Natsu and Gray cheating on us."

Juvia shook her head with her eyes closed, "But, but he has to love me. He acted normal, I didn't expect a thing from him until I saw it," Juvia lifted up her head, "And he doesn't have to know that I know."

Juvia stood up from the chair and paced over to the kitchen sink. Starting to run water.

"I'll say you and I had tea and just chatted. He doesn't need to know anything. Then it will go back to normal and you can do whatever you want with Natsu but don't screw up my relationship."

Juvia started to scrub a tea cup like she was scrapping away the existing day. She wanted to pull the vail of ignorance back over her face. She heard Lucy heavily sigh over the rushing water.

"It can all go back to normal, I know it can. And, and maybe they'll stop soon."

Lucy stood up and jerked Juvia's shoulder to face her, Lucy's hand slapped across her face. Juvia gasped and held the warm hand print on her face, gawking at Lucy. Lucy firmly held her shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" Lucy growled, shaking her shoulders, "You can't do this to yourself, Juvia. You don't deserve someone who does this to you."

"You don't understand, Lucy…" Juvia softly said.

"I'm the best person who does understand it! You sound like you're a fool, and I know you aren't."

"Maybe I am a fool," Juvia snapped, coming face to face with Lucy, "And that the best thing to be if I want Gray to stay with me."

"But don't you want him to love you?" Lucy's grip loosened, "Not keep secrets from you? Not see other people? You don't just want him to stay. You'll be hurt if you stay with him, Juvia. I can already see it happening."

Juvia's jaw quivered, her lashes closed. Outside, clouds started to form blankets of grey over everything underneath. Thunder lowly roared. Juvia didn't want to see herself rot from the inside out. Not see her bones wither away under her painted doll face and crack every time Gray touched her. Looked at her even. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"I've never met someone who's made me as happy as Gray has…" Juvia trailed, quickly wiping her eyes, "I don't know where I'd find someone like him."

"Maybe you should go and look," Lucy lifted up Juvia's chin and wiped her eyes. She gave a small ad smile, "Maybe we both should… There's too much pain here. We need to get away or something. It's all too much."

Juvia sniffled and wiped her pink nose. Juvia hugged Lucy tightly. The water from the faucet silenced Juvia's small sobs. The grainy tea leaves from the bottom of the cup ran down the drain. Rain started to hit the window pane.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Juvia muttered.

Lucy smoothed Juvia's hair.

"Me neither," Lucy softly said and kissed Juvia's head in comfort, "Let's both not have anywhere to go."

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. It help me a lot. See you next update._


	10. Free

**Hey guys! New chapter! And this one is pretty close to the end. I think I may do a few more after this one but the, I Cant Quit You will be over. I know, it's sad, but thanks to you guys, I kept up with the story and this is one of my most favorite and followed stories. Thank you guys so very much! I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

_What are we going to do?_

_Maybe we should just leave. _

_I don't have anywhere to go._

_I don't either, why don't we have no place to go together?_

"Damn, it looks like it's raining pretty hard out now," Gray said, looking out the diner window and held his coffee cup, "Good thing we got here before it started."

Natsu lifted up his head after he was chewing a small portion of the food he had ordered and nodded, going back to his tiny feast. Gray sighed and tussled Natsu's hair.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Natsu swallowed, "Give me food and water and keep me nice and warm." He smiled, wide and goofy.

Gray laughed through his nose and smiled small. Natsu went to eating his second cheese burger. His scarfing sounds were like he was almost about to choke when he took air in to breathe. There was shiny glosses of grease in the corner if his mouth from french-fries and meat juice. Gray was reminded of a dog when Natsu ate. It was quite interesting and terrifying at the same time. After Natsu finished, he at back in the booth and grinned wide with satisfaction. He sipped on his water quick.

"Goddamn, that was good." Natsu said.

"You sure you don't think you're going to have a heart attack or anything? Don't feel a clogged artery or anything coming on right?"

Natsu shook his head, "Diner food won't be the death of me, Gray. Not today anyway."

Gray rolled his eyes and shook his head, sipping his coffee. The diner was quiet for an afternoon. Only one man at the counter with a waitress giving him endless refills of coffee, not caring if he smoked now and then and two women talking in a booth eating pancakes at two in the afternoon. Laughing randomly from something said. Rain was louder than the diner itself. Gray really wished they could have made it to a café before it started to rain, but an old diner that smelled like grilled beef and old cushions. But the rain was nice scene that made up for it.

He was reminded of Juvia whenever he saw the rain. When Juvia was mad, it would thunder and lightning, the rain drops would sting when it hit skin. When she was happy, usually it would be a sun-shower. Warm, small drops of water would drop and just seeing the sun and rain converse amongst each other made him happy. But, today, it must have just been random rain. Because today it was regular grey, fat rain.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Natsu asked

Gray snapped out of it and looked back at Natsu. He forgot he ordered a basket of fries, he really wasn't feeling to have anymore. He pushed them towards Natsu.

"No, you can have them." Gray said, leaning back.

Natsu grinned widely and started picking at the fries, smiling as he chewed.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered with his mouth full.

"No problem," Gray signaled the single waitress with his hand. She came over with a crooked smile and notepad, "Can I get an apple pie with ice cream on top?"

"You sure can," She said, sweetly, remembering the simple order and put the notebook back in her apron pocket, "You want any more coffee?"

"Yeah, just bring it with the pie."

"Does your um… Friend want anything else?"

"He's just fine."

She nodded and smiled at Natsu who kept eating, too busy to make eye contact. Natsu kept pushing hair back from his bangs, they looked bothersome whenever he wolfed down food. But, he finished it quick, he hit his chest and burped. Gray wrinkled his nose.

"Cover your mouth," Gray groaned, "Say excuse me or something."

"Gray, I am a man. Not a pussy."

Gray gave a fake short laugh and flicked of Natsu quick before anyone could see, Natsu tried to look shocked. He put his hand to his chest and scoffed.

"Gray, say excuse me or something. How rude."

"Fuck off."

Natsu snickered and leaned back in his seat as the waitress dropped off the apple pie.

"Here you go, dear." She sat down the fresh cup of coffee as well.

"Thank you."

Gray got out his fork and cut into the pie and a sliver of vanilla ice cream. The warm flaky, cinnamon-apple with cold plain ice cream hit his tongue. He shivered with delight and drank his coffee.

"Is it good?" Natsu asked.

"Very." Gray mumbled and swallowed, "Wanna try?"

Gray cut a bigger piece for Natsu and held it out. Natsu shrugged and leaned over with his mouth open and ate it. It was the only thing he had eaten like a regular person, Natsu nodded his head as he chewed.

"That's really good," Natsu agreed, wiping the smudge of ice cream in the corner of his mouth, "It reminds me when Lucy makes apple pie. Too much cinnamon in the middle."

Natsu lowered his eyes and grabbed his own fork and picked off the pie, eating slow and calm. Gray deeply sighed and looked at Natsu.

"Are you going to talk to her soon?" Gray ask.

Natsu looked up at Gray with a neutral face, he rubbed the back of his neck and turned away. He wasn't in the mood to have a conversation about Lucy.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, if she wants to talk she'll talk to me."

Gray laughed breathily, "That's shit," Gray softly said, "You can't just brush it off, you still want this to work out don't you?"

Natsu chewed his cheek and rested his head on the fingers in his hair.

_I don't know. I don't know._

"Yeah, I'd like it to. I love her."

"So go and talk to her, don't just wait for her."

Natsu was unresponsive. He was afraid to confront her, scared he would screw up again by saying the wrong thing. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to patch things up. Gray started to wonder why he wouldn't fight harder for Lucy. For someone he loved. Gray sighed with agitation and stood up, his hands on the table.

"I like you a lot Natsu, but sometimes you just piss me off," Gray dug in his pocket and put his money to pay for his half, "Have the pie and tip the waitress nice."

Gray walked passed Natsu and landed a brushed back Natsu's bangs as he walked out, leaving Natsu alone with dirty plates and pie with the ice cream melting on top.

Natsu had his eyes on the ceiling with his thumb nail in his mouth. Letting it scrap his front teeth over and over again. His hand was on his stomach and his arm behind his head. He was still thinking about what Gray had said, thinking about the "pros" and "cons" of talking to Lucy. Happy had come home after Lucy left to meet Juvia. Happy had done something many people wouldn't do for something Natsu had done; he had forgiven him. It was still rocky but soon, everything would be close to normal.

He didn't know how long he was just blankly looking up at the ceiling. It felt like minutes since he came home from the diner. Natsu wondered if Gray was still pissed at him. He probably wasn't, a little annoyed maybe but not mad. Gray was probably never fully mad at Natsu, even when they fought, Gray still seemed reluctant to be angry with him.

Natsu sat up on the couch.

"Hey Happy?" Natsu called.

"Yeah, Natsu? What do you need?" Happy answered, flying into the room.

"What time is it?"

"About five."

Natsu nodded his head and stood up, getting on his shoes and trying to comb his messy hair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Happy questioned.

"Out. I'll be back in a while."

"Where to?"

"Just out, buddy."

"Um, okay, I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah," Natsu smiled over at Happy, "See yeah."

Natsu headed out the door and walked quickly. He was going to take Gray's advice, he thought about how Gray would really like to see that.

Natsu knocked on Lucy's door. He already went to the guild but Lucy wasn't there. Everyone at the guild said they hadn't seen her. It was weird, she would usually at least check if there was an easy mission for her so she could pay rent. He waited for Lucy to open up but there was no answer, no rustling sounds, no water rushing from the bath in the distance. Her smell was even faint. He knocked a few more time but there was still nothing.

_Maybe she went out. But she would have stopped at the guild if she did._

Natsu went to the side of the house. Lucy never locked her windows even when she was afraid of people breaking in. Natsu crawled through the window and stepped on her bedroom floor. The room was dark and looked empty. Her bed, stripped of blankets and sheets and pillows. Lucy's end table was cleared and probably emptied with her vanity looking the same. Her closet door was open with no clothes.

Natsu looked confused and scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Natsu murmured to himself.

He kept looking throughout the house. There was no cute little decorations anymore on the wall or pictures of anyone. It was all so worrisome for Natsu, he was afraid something bad had happened to her. He started to rush quicker around the house. It looked like the house was cleaned out in the spur of the moment.

No hair products in the bathroom. Food from the kitchen was gone or in the garbage. Silverware was gone. Everything of value was gone. Natsu panted hard in the living room. It's like she had never been there before. Like Natsu never broke into her house and she would get mad. That they never made love on her bed. They never cuddled on the couch. It looked too clean for comfort, it was like no one slept on it. It looked like there was no showers taken, no lunches made, no house becoming a home. It was all gone.

Natsu only thought of one person to go to for help. Gray. He ran back to the window and hopped out of the window, running down to Gray's house. Cluttered with thoughts and memories about Lucy.

Natsu rapidly knocked on Gray's door.

"Gray! Gray! Open the door!" Natsu shouted, "Open up, I need you, Gray."

Natsu was impatient. His hand went to the knob and turned it. Out of luck, the door was unlocked. He ran inside and looked around. He saw Gray's raven hair peek from the living room. Sitting on the couch. Natsu ran into the living room, Gray had his face in his hands. Bawled up paper in one palm Who knew how long he had been sitting like that for.

"Gray, something happened to Lucy," Natsu exclaimed, "H-her house was emptied, I don't know what's going on. You need to help me find her."

"Nothing happened to her." Gray mumbled.

"What? How the fuck do you know?"

"Because they both left. They're both fucking gone."

"Wait, who else left? Gray, tell me what's going on here?"

"Don't you fucking know what's going on here?" Gray rose his head and voice, "It's us that made this happen. They're gone because of us."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Gray, you're not making any sense," Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist, "Come on, we have to go and find Lucy."

"Don't touch me!" Gray snapped, pulling back his wrist.

Gray stood up and step forward. His teeth were clinched and for the first time, Natsu was frightened of Gray.

"G-Gray?"

"It's over, don't you see?" Gray said, walking passed Natsu, "All of her things. Gone. Like she never even came into my life."

Natsu looked around the room. All of the few pictures of Gray and Juvia. They were gone. Natsu started to think of the same thing that happened to Lucy.

"She… She left?" Natsu quietly said.

Gray's jaw tightened. He licked his lips.

"Yeah. She's gone," Gray turned the paper into a ball and slug it across the ground, Natsu didn't care to notice, "Lucy and her left. They both found out about us. About what we do together."

"How?"

"Juvia must have found out and told Lucy about it today when she was over."

"Lucy came over?"

"Yeah, that's why Juvia wanted us out of the house. She must have found out somehow, God how the fuck could we have been so stupid?!"

Gray punched the wall hard, having a tingling sensation run through his knuckles

"We're so," Gray hit the wall, again and again, "So fucking stupid!"

"Gray, calm down, knock it off," Natsu said, stepping forward, grabbing Gray's upper arm, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Who cares?!" Gray shouted, flaying his arms as he turned, "Really, Natsu? Who even gives a shit anymore about us? About me? Juvia is gone… She was the only one who cared. She left because of me…"

Gray's breath turned shaky as he looked down. Natsu thought Gray might cry; and Natsu couldn't handle seeing that. Gray slumped against the wall and rubbed his face.

"No, no," Natsu softly said, lifting Gray's head and cupped his face, "It's not just you. You didn't do this by yourself."

"I know I didn't," Gray flipped his head away from Natsu's hands, "You did it too. You helped fuck this relationship too. I know it's your fault."

Well, at least he knew it wasn't all his fault. But it did hurt knowing he would just shift the blame so easily.

"Gray, look at me, please," Natsu sounded like he was pleading almost, "Look at me when I talk to you. I care about you. I care about you a lot. So don't say she was the only one."

"Don't talk to me like this," Gray muttered, "Not now…"

"Please Gray," Natsu lightly grabbed Gray's shoulders, "Look at me."

"Why should I listen to you?" Gray sneered, grabbing Natsu and pinning him to the wall, "Why should I listen to a fuck-up like you, huh?"

"I'm not a fuck- up, asshole. Don't call me that."

"Yes you are, you fucked my life up all because you couldn't keep your ass in your pants and for making sure my dick never stayed in its pants you fucked- up whore," Gray clinched his teeth, his hands curled to fists on the wall, "God I fucking hate you so much."

Natsu's throat grew a lump and he tried to swallow it down like poison. And it tasted like sour spit. His body started to quiver from Gray's words, shake out of fear that the might be true.

"You don't mean that, y-you're just angry." Natsu stuttered.

"I do, though, I know that I do," It sounded like a forced lie, "I fucking hate you," Gray closed his eyes and slammed his fists against the wall. Natsu yelped, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

With each wailing blow from Gray's fist, Natsu could feel his eyes start to tear up. He bit his shivering lip and tried to cover his face.

"Gray, please stop…"

"I hate you, I hate you,"

"Stop it…"

"I. Hate. You."

"Knock it off already!" Natsu snapped and grabbed Gray's cheeks, shaking Gray's head, "I love you, okay?!"

This stopped Gray's hand. He could feel the cool blood course down his knuckles. Tears streamed down Natsu's pink cheeks. He looked in Gray's eyes and Gray knew Natsu was serious. Natsu pressed his lips against Gray's.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Natsu repeated between sobs, "I love you… you stupid stripper…"

Natsu rested his forehead on Gray's. Gray was finally calmed, and seeing Natsu cry, started to make his eyes swell. Gray put his hands on Natsu's jaw, he kissed him back, earning small peaks back while tasting salty tears; his own and Natsu's.

"I love you too," Gray whispered, "I love you too, Natsu…"

"I'm so sorry."

"I am too."

They both started to sink against the wall. Leaving wet impressions on one another's skin, along with the smell of their kisses. They finally felt the sadness of freedom.

_Dear Natsu and Gray,_

_Juvia and I are leaving, to put it bluntly. We have found out what you two do behind closed doors. We can't handle being someplace where we are fooled. That's why we're leaving so suddenly. We don't know where we're going, but we know it's better than here. Don't take this as we don't love you. We do love you… But not as much as we used to_. _Find happiness with someone else. We'll be looking for something that made us happy as you two did._

_Sincerely, Juvia and Lucy._

_P.S Tell Fairy Tail we said goodbye. That we (just like you) are free._

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	11. Juvia and Lucy

**Hey guys! So since it has been requested and wanted sooooooo much from you guys, we have our very own Juvia and Lucy chapter. Its very short mostly because its an intro/ filler chapter but their relationship will be developed. Don't worry. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy and Juvia opened the door, uncontrollably giggling for some reason. Not sure if it was from happiness or from being tired. Lucy immediately feel back on the hotel bed. The puffy white sheets impacting her sore back as she curled in them. Smelling the cleanness of the sheets.

"Finally," Lucy sighed, "A nice warm bed."

"Beats a train seat huh?" Juvia said, bringing in her bag.

For the last five days, Lucy and Juvia had been traveling on an uncomfortable, incredibly hot or cold bumpy train. Traveling as far as they could before they had to break down and get a room for a couple of days. Basically, they couldn't stand the smell of themselves anymore or unfulfilling train snacks.

Juvia closed the door and sat the key on the end table. She sat down on the bed and looked at Lucy. A wide grin on her face as she snuggled in the bed, like she forgot what it was like to lay down. Juvia softly smiled and stroked back Lucy's hair. Lucy opened her eyes and pulled Juvia down on the bed with her. Juvia softly laughed and looked at Lucy, their faces were so close, they could descried each other's skin tones in a vivid amount of words. That they could narrow down the others exact eye color, and the range of emotions inside.

"What's the first thing you're doing in this room?" Lucy whispered.

Juvia hummed, "I think I'm going to unpack and then take a nap."

"The first thing I'm doing is taking a shower. I can't stand myself anymore."

"Yeah, I can't stand it either. You smell gross."

"Hey!" Lucy playfully nudged Juvia, "Not cool, you're not any better"

Juvia chuckled and sat back up on the bed. She smoothed back Lucy's bangs and looked at her skin. It glowed from sweat and small pimples were forming on her forehead from lack of skin care products. She was still beautiful. She would always look beautiful in her saddest of states, Juvia noticed. Lucy closed her eyes and nuzzled in Juvia's hand. She needed that soft touch after her loss the warm touch she loved. Juvia pulled back.

"Take a shower," Juvia said, "You look like you could use one."

"Rude."

"It wasn't supposed to sound bad."

Lucy shrugged and sat up, scratching her messy hair, "You hungry?" Lucy asked, "I think they have a restaurant close by."

"Not really," Juvia unzipped her bag, "My stomach is a little upset from the train ride."

"So you're going to make me eat all by myself?" Lucy pouted.

Juvia grabbed Lucy's chin and shook lightly before pulling back.

"Get that look off your face. You'll be okay to eat something quick by yourself."

Lucy clicked her tongue, "You're no fun."

"Maybe you'll meet someone down there and you won't be so lonely."

"I don't want to meet anyone I want you to be there." Lucy whined

"Maybe tomorrow, Lucy. We can get breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine then," Lucy grinned and hopped out of bed, "I'm using the bathroom first."

"It's all yours, Lucy"

Juvia forgot how it felt to be enveloped in blankets and to lay on cushioned springs again. But she still couldn't remember what it felt like to have a warm arm around her waist. Her dreams were always the same; one's she never thought she had. Maybe because she wouldn't want to. Because she thought of Gray for the last five days. She had read somewhere that dream were the garbage can for your brain where it tossed out emotions, memories and thoughts of that day bundled into one.

She was woken by the opening of the door and the soft giggles that came after. Her hair covered over her eyes in a mess of blue before she sat up, groggily. Juvia rubbed her eyes and yawned. How long was she asleep for? She felt like it was five minutes but for all she knew it could have been five hours. It was weird how sleeping worked like that.

"Luc…Y?" Juvia murmured, "Welcome… welcome back."

"Hiya!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing after.

"You seem chipper," Juvia said, looking over Lucy, "How was dinner?"

"Fuuuuuun," Lucy trailed, plopping herself on the bed, "A bartender thought I was cute and lemme have half off drinks."

Juvia wrinkled her nose after she woke up a little more.

"You wreak of booze. How much did you drink?"

"I dunno," Lucy snickered, leaning over towards Juvia with a grin, "I stopped counting after a while."

Juvia sighed ad ran her fingers through her hair.

"Great, I have a drunk girl on my hands," Juvia muttered to herself, "Let's get you into bed then. Come on."

Juvia sat up and took Lucy's clammy hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" Lucy slurred.

"Get your clothes off and I'll get out your pajamas."

"Juvia are you trying to seduce me?" Lucy laughed, starting to pull off her tee shirt.

"Ha ha, very funny," Juvia sighed, looking through Lucy's bag, "What kind of bottoms do you want to wear."

"I can wear my undies, dummy. I don't need any bottoms."

Lucy struggled to get the shirt over her head, making small grunts and whines.

"You'll get cold if you don't have any bottoms," Juvia looked back and saw Lucy wiggling on her back to get her shirt off. Juvia sighed, "Unbelievable."

Juvia stood up and crawled on top over Lucy, grabbing her moving arms and pulling off the fabric over her face. Lucy's hands wrapped behind her head. Lucy's hair had static with blonde strands sticking out, her eyes looked darker with her lids lowered. Lucy softly smiled, Juvia thought she looked very cute. Even if she would be a hard time.

"Hey Juvia?" Lucy asked, putting her tied arms around Juvia's neck, "Could I kiss you?"

Juvia tilted her head.

"You want to kiss me?" Juvia said, confused, "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe because you've been very nice to me during all of this," Lucy pulled up and turned her head, "When you pitched in to buy my ticket for the train. When you let me drool on you on the way here, and how you left Gray for me. So would you let me kiss you? Please?"

Juvia skimmed her teeth over her bottom lip. She was so close to Lucy, he could smell her bitter breath and feel the heat she created. She really did like Lucy, and the days they had been together, it became more obvious that she did. Juvia closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Lucy's. Lucy's lips were glossy and moist, they felt sweet but sloppy. Their small mouths tangled together and their long lashes tickled each other's cheek bones. Lucy pressed against Juvia, able to feel the lace of Lucy's bra and her smooth skin. Juvia's hand slid on Lucy's side, her finger tips causing goosebumps rise.

Juvia parted her lips and breathed softly, licking Lucy's bottom lip. Lucy pulled back, panting quietly and looked at Juvia with slit eyes.

"I just meant a quick kiss." Lucy breathed.

"S-sorry," Juvia replied, "I just got into it…"

Lucy pulled the shirt off her hands and ran her fingers back in Juvia's locks. Her hair was thick and gentle in the curls.

"It's okay, it has been a while since either of us had gotten any action," Both girls laughed, "I just… I just don't want to do anything drastic tonight."

"Yeah, I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

"Hey! I'm not that drunk." Lucy hiccupped.

Juvia shook her head and kissed her cheek. "What will I do with you?"

"Create a new life with me. Be happy again with me."

Juvia licked her lips, "Let's get your clothes on."


	12. Postcard

**Hey guys! New chapter! So if you follow my other stories, I'll be putting them off for a while to really work on this story and I plan on finishing it sometime this summer. So there won't be any new chapters for those but there will be a for this story. I don't own Fairy Tail or characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

And the few weeks since Lucy and Juvia had left, the sex between Natsu and Gray became rougher and sour. And the words they told each other had been forgotten.

When the guild asked about the girls after seeing an empty house and empty hearted boys, there was worry and confusion stuck in their throats and shown on their faces. Gray and Natsu however, had written and practiced their story from the day before. They said the girls had to leave to "find themselves" and they couldn't do it at the guild. It was hard to believe, but there was no other story to believe. The wizards couldn't believe they wouldn't say good bye that they wouldn't tell anyone. Who would just get up and leave never saying a word?

Gray and Natsu almost wondered the same thing. But then they had to remember that they were the reason.

Natsu and Gray wore heavy chains that made their hearts sink in the back of their kidneys. There was some kind of failure in their bodies, and the fake smiles and laughs that soared could only happen because of the sex. They left scratches of the truth on their skin covered by clothes, bite marks until skin broke so they couldn't scream what they had done. They couldn't show anyone the truth. The truth would destroy the guild, and then Natsu and Gray would have ruined another thing. The two of them didn't need that, it would make them fall into the ground even further.

They had been fighting often now. More often than they used to. In the guild and outside of it. They shouted at each other instead of sweetly kissing. They pushed instead of holding each other close. But they still had sex, but it felt like it didn't mean anything. They started to drift.

Gray shoved Natsu on the bed, pinning his wrists high above his head and pounced on Natsu's neck with his mouth. Leaving burning cold kisses and scrapes of teeth the followed, Natsu turned his head to the side with pants and pulled at the grip. He couldn't resist the fight. Gray opened his mouth, lowly on Natsu's collar and bit down sharply. Trying his hardest to break skin with his fangs, Natsu clinched his teeth together and seethed.

"Don't close your fucking mouth," Gray growled, putting his thumb on Natsu's bottom lip Natsu shakily parted his lips with a staggering moan, "Good boy. Stay like that or we'll have a problem."

"Oh bite me, princess." Natsu breathily sighed.

"Keep saying that and I might do it."

"Hopefully you will."

Gray smirked and went to the other side of Natsu's neck. Finding an older, less bruised hickey and bit down hard right beside it, tasting the small pop of blood through the thin skin layer. Natsu arched his back and gasped loudly.

"Fuck!" Natsu exclaimed, lifted up his wrists slightly.

Gray pinned his wrists further into the mattress. Gray leaned his face down close to Natsu's face, able to see small tears on his lower lashes and taste his gasping breath.

"I'm gonna say this once, alright?" Gray said, Natsu nodded, "Don't. Fucking. Pull. Got it?"

"You're very hot when you try to be intimidating." Natsu cheekily said before jumping in a high pitch groan.

"It'd be nice of you to spread your legs more for my hand." He said

Gray had slapped his hand on Natsu's crotch, a desirable sting ran up Natsu's legs. He parted them more as Gray slowly and roughly rubbed the outside. Natsu lowered his head and tried to keep his mouth open.

"Shit…" Natsu mumbled, low.

"Is it good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it feels good."

Gray took his hand away and squeezed Natsu's cheeks, "I don't really care if it's good," He said, "You've been laying on your back for a while like a whore doing nothing," Gray took off his shirt and sat on Natsu's hips, "Make yourself useful."

Natsu sat up from Gray's words easily. Gray ran his fingers I the thick layers of Natsu's hair with a comforting tug. Natsu cautiously licked Gray's collar bone and kissed down to his chest. Hearing a reassuring sigh from Gray as he moved to a peck. Natsu kissed Gray's nipple and flicked his tongue over the hardening skin. Gray's grip became tighter and puffed his chest out more.

"Fuck yes, use your tongue more." Gray demanded.

Natsu swirled his tongue around the tender skin more, earning a quiet moan as he pressed Natsu closer against him. Natsu sucked his lips harshly down as he licked, Gray bit his lip from the motion and rocked his hips slowly on Natsu's. Natsu muffled a moan and softly bit down, moving his hips along with Gray's. Gray pulled Natsu's hair to get him off and made Natsu look up at him.

"Did I tell you to move?" Gray asked.

"Seems like you were eager for me to. I just thought you might like it." Natsu breathed

Gray's hand snaked around Natsu's throat, causing Natsu to render speechless and stretch his neck out before the grip tightened but it never would.

"I don't want you to do anything unless I tell you to. Under. Fucking. Stand."

"Yes, Gray." Natsu said, shaky.

"Good," Gray said, releasing his grip and moving off of Natsu's hips, "Turn around."

Natsu quickly got on his hands and knees.

"Keep your head up and forward, okay?"

Gray's hand ran down Natsu's bare back, causing shivers down his spine and arched his back. Gray sat on his knees and spread Natsu's legs. Gray licked Natsu's thigh slowly, tasting the small shutters. It felt so smooth, so gentle. Natsu love when Gray let his guilty self-go and remember he did love Natsu.

But they both_ did_ deserved this.

Gray softly scrapped his teeth on Natsu's flesh, not totally biting yet and licked to Natsu's cheek. Kissing softly.

"You're always so kind to my ass." Natsu sighed.

"Shut it before I wreak it." Gray growled.

Gray spread Natsu's ass and pressed his tongue against the hole. Lapping his tongue over the entrance again and again. Natsu quietly moaned and dipped his back down, he curled his toes and tightened his calves. Natsu softly blushed and lightly breathed as the licks became thicker, Gray gripping Natsu's hips.

"Gray, can I please move back?" Natsu asked.

"Do you like me licking your asshole that much?"

Natsu quickly nodded, "Please? Your tongue feels so good."

Gray shrugged, "Go ahead."

Gray licked again and pressed his tongue slightly in. Natsu gasped and moaned again, pressing back against Gray's mouth. Wriggling his hips eagerly, Gray pulled back and licked his fingers quick.

"Are you almost ready for me, Natsu?" Gray murmured.

"Yes, Gray, I need you now." Natsu whined.

Gray eased two fingers inside Natsu, causing Natsu let out a small yelp and bit his lip after. Gray slapped Natsu's ass and making him gasp. Gray moved to Natsu's shoulder.

"I told you," Gray lowly said, "Don't bite your lip."

"I'm sorry, Gray."

Gray kissed Natsu's shoulder and pumped his fingers faster. Running his hand on Natsu's leg, Natsu breathed out, lowering his head. Gray rose his hand to Natsu's chin, putting his thumb on the edge of Natsu's wet lip and feeling teeth on his nail. Natsu's mouth was that warm feeling he always loved, he kissed his neck softly.

"Gray, I'm ready. Please Gray, lets fuck." Natsu pleaded.

Gray couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't want to tease with a denial. He need Natsu too.

"You're riding," Gray muttered and pulled his hand away, "Get up."

Gray leaned back on his forearms, Natsu unbuttoned Gray's pants and lowered them off.

"Can I get the lube?" Natsu asked.

Gray smirked, "No, you can't."

"Then what am I supposed to use to make it go in, idiot?"

"You have a pretty mouth," Gray brushed his fingers on Natsu's lips, "Put it to work."

Natsu growled slightly, "Fucker."

Gray pulled Natsu's hair, "Suck me off or I'll fuck you now."

Natsu clicked his tongue and pulled off Gray's boxers. He kissed Gray's hip softly and started to pump his hand around Gray.

"Don't waste time, get to the point, Natsu."

Natsu glared and licked the length, swirling his tongue to the tip. He wrapped his lips easily around the head and started to suck. Gray bit his lip and watched Natsu slowly bob his head. Natsu closed his eyes and quietly moaned around Gray. He could feel Gray's cock harden as his mouth went lower and lower. Gray tipped back his head and tussled Natsu's hair. He made Natsu's head bob quicker and go down deeper.

"Aw yeah, Natsu that's so good." Gray moaned.

Natsu looked up at Gray, his eyes watering as he tried to go down to the base of the shaft and held his mouth down as he swallowed. Gray silently gasped and tugged Natsu's locks, bucking up his hips, making Natsu gag and pull off.

"Fuck, Gray!" Natsu coughed.

"Sorry, your mouth is always so damn good," Gray panted, "Come on," He put his hands behind his head. "Ride me."

Natsu licked his lips and moved over on Gray's lap. Holding on Gray's shoulders.

"You'll tell me when to pull off, right?" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on how I feel."

"God you are such a dick sometimes."

Gray pressed his lips to Natsu's to quell him and gripped Natsu's hip. Making him lower down and position himself, feeling the tremble from Natsu whimpering. Natsu scrunched his eyes and bit Gray's bottom lip, he put his hands on Gray's chest and felt the rise and falls of his breath as Natsu moved. Natsu pulled back, Gray seeing the strain on his face and hear his groan, he grinned. Natsu paused to get used to it.

"Come on, Natsu. I know you can start moving."

"Yeah, I could," Natsu breathed, "It would hurt so I won't."

Gray leaned in close, "Start moving or I will."

Natsu flashed his teeth and dipped his back, starting to rock his hips gradually. Gray sighed and relaxed his body. Natsu panted lightly with small moans slipping out every-so-often. Gray could only gaze at Natsu, sweat glowed and tiny drops formed all on his body. Making him bright in the low lit room and the meager struggle to let pain fade from his face and let pleasure come in. Producing some kind of musk that was intoxicating.

All the features that made Gray stay with him. The addiction he was. And the sweet down fall he produced.

Natsu quivered at the unsmooth movement, curling his nails on Gray's chest and scratched down. Gray shallowly gasped and moaned after, Natsu started to pick up pace and go deeper. Tilting back his head and pleasurably breathed out.

"Hah, yes Gray." Natsu moaned.

"Talk to me, how good do you feel with me fucking you?"

"S-so good, move with me?"

Gray nodded and thrust his hips up when Natsu fell down. Natsu widened his eyes and heaved loudly. Arching his back and tipping back his head, moving quicker with the thrusts and digging his nails in more. Natsu and Gray shared the same moans, both bodies tensing up at random times from the lust craving boys. Slapping skin that stung fluttered in the air, Gray's hands gripped Natsu's ass and made him accelerate more. Natsu's moans became louder and moved harder, Gray panted deeper.

"Shit Gray, I'm close." Natsu warned.

"Fuck yes," Gray looked up at Natsu, "Come for me, Natsu, come hard for me."

Natsu lowered his head and blushed.

"You feel so good." Natsu quietly said

Gray smirked and slapped Natsu's ass, sending tingles up Natsu's body.

"Ah fuck yeah that's so fucking good!" Natsu exclaimed, "Please move faster."

Gray picked up his breathing and jerked his hips up quicker. Natsu arched his whole body up ad tightened his body, crying out and coming on Gray's chest. Before Natsu could catch his breath, he was pushed on his back roughly with Gray straddled on top of Natsu. Rubbing his cock quickly and gripping Natsu's head up.

"Open your fucking mouth for me." Gray grumbled.

Natsu looked up with lust at Gray and opened his mouth. Sticking out his warm tongue, readying himself for Gray's release. Gray's breathing started to hitched as he closed his eyes and tilting back his head and moaning, coming after Natsu tasted the saltiness of Gray's come and warmth it produced on his skin. He couldn't help but moan from it. Gray released Natsu and sat on the edge of the bed. Letting Natsu wince from the mess.

"Oh God, that's fucking disgusting," Natsu groaned, wiping off his cheek, "What the hell, asshole?"

Gray shrugged, "You told me you wanted me to pull out."

"You didn't have to come on my face," Natsu pointed out, "Ugh, it got in my hair. Gross."

Natsu rolled his eyes and plopped on the bed. Hearing Gray turn on the bathroom faucet and came out of the bathroom. Tossing Natsu a wet wash cloth.

"Here, wash up a little would yea?" Gray said, going to the nightstand and getting a cigarette and lighter.

Gray tried to start another habit after Juvia left so smoking seemed like the way to go. He cracked open the window and leaned his arms on the sill, lighting the end. Natsu washed off his face and glanced over at the open drawer. Seeing unopened envelopes scattered.

"Hey, what's with all these?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked over, "Oh, just some junk mail." Gray said, turning back towards the window.

Natsu put his hand in the drawer, moving under the cover as he looked through the titles. The stack was big. Built up from a few weeks ago, of course most of it was spam and junk mail, but the amount was huge and none of it was thrown out and none was open. Why keep it if it met nothing?

Natsu passed an envelope and widened his eyes, pausing for a moment. He tossed the rest of the letter aside.

"Gray, why didn't you tell me you got a postcard from Juvia?!" Natsu called, jumping up.

"What?" Gray asked looking back and flicking out the cigarette out of the window. Sounding surprised, "What postcard? I didn't see a postcard."

"It's right fucking here!"

Natsu met Gray half way, both of them, curious about the contents. The outside was a vintage drawing of a man and a woman. The man was in a blue suit and hat and the woman in a puffy same colored dress with red long curls. They both had red roses around them. Their fingertips touched in the middle of the sky, showing water and birds fly. The title said _Hands Across the Sea, _the whole picture looked warn and old.

Gray pulled the card from Natsu's hand and turned to look. Drastically darting his eyes to see what it said, he only got to see it was dated two weeks ago before Natsu tried to fight to get the card back.

"Hey! I wanna see too, Gray!"

Natsu tried to fight to see the letter but Gray kept pushing him back. It was addressed to him, it was_ his. _

"Will you stop and wait your fucking turn?" Gray growled.

Gray brushed his thumb over the penmanship. He missed the clean small cursive she had and the messy way she signed her name. Gray wondered if the paper had the hint smell over her fresh scent. The letter read:

_ Dear Gray and Natsu,_

_I address this letter to the both of you because both Lucy and I are talking to both of you. First, we are not coming back to the guild. We've both realized it better if we find our way together, not having the guild with us. Second, we haven't had the courage to call anyone, we're afraid that Erza or Mira, someone will come to look for us. We don't want that, honestly, we're both very happy with just the two of us. Like we hope you two are. We almost thank you for doing what you did. Yes, it hurts but it brought us together. We want you to be happy, just like we've always want for you. Even if it's not with us. Please, don't tell the guild what happened. It's better this way. For all of us._

_Love Juvia and Lucy._

Gray didn't notice his hands were trembling and the brief card was almost falling out of his grasp. They wanted the boys to be happy. _Happy. _And the girls were, they were happy being themselves with each other. They didn't need to fake their feelings. Natsu and Gray were like that. They were happy together, happy to talk to each other, happy to just see each other. They were _still _happy with each other.

They had just been punishing each other for what they had done to the girls. It had to be pent up and taken out on each other. They didn't need to do that, not anymore, not ever. It didn't make them happy, it made them become sad burdens behind closed doors.

"Come on, asshole! Let me fucking read it already!" Natsu exclaimed

Gray dropped his hand and turned back towards Natsu. His face obviously distraught, Gray opened his arms and wrapped around Natsu tightly. Natsu didn't move from the unexpected hug and pat Gray's back.

"Hey, get off, princess," Natsu said, "What did the letter say?"

"I'm sorry," Gray muttered and dropped to the ground, "I'm sorry that I've been such a dick to you, I don't mean it I'm so sorry, Natsu."

Natsu looked over at Gray, shocked slightly.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry," Gray whispered, "We've been fighting so much because I feel like we deserve it. From what we did to the girls…"

Natsu swallowed and bit his lip.

"We… We do deserve it. It's our fault they left."

"Yeah, and it's our fault that they're really happy now too," Gray said, "Why can't we be happy like them? They left everything except for each other. We have everyone still and we're total assholes to each other."

"Gray I-"

Natsu was cut off from Gray kiss Natsu daintily. Natsu's lids became heavy and closed them, really understanding how their mouths fit so well together and that the moistness of their lips were equal. Gray pulled apart.

"I love you, Natsu," Gray mumbled, "Don't forget that, okay?"

"Yeah, Gray of course," Natsu shyly said, "I love you too. I'm sorry I've been taking my aggression out on you too."

"Can we please go to bed now? We can talk about the card later."

Natsu sighed, "Yeah. Yeah sure."

They fell asleep, head against chest. Trying to dream of a getaway.

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow if you did. It really helps me a lot. See you next update._


	13. Lucy and Juvia

**Hey guys! New chapter! Alright so this is another Lucy and Juvia chapter as a- sorta- filler. But its still alright and next time we only have a few more chapters till it over. I know. Kinda sad. Thank you everyone for the favorites and reviews. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

After a month, Juvia and Lucy finally stayed in one place and had just the right amount of money to rent an apartment. And call it their own. It wasn't much, it was small. Living room connected with the kitchen, with a rusted oven and a leaky faucet, one bathroom and one bedroom. They really felt like they had to share everything, they had never felt more connected.

It felt nice go be so close to someone again, their past slowly stopped moving, and their future was running towards them. But a day hadn't gone by when they didn't think about Gray or Natsu. They were together, but one of them would do something that reminded them of the boys. Lucy would cook breakfast in the morning, Juvia thought of Gray. Juvia would give Lucy a surprise jump of a hug, Lucy thought of Natsu. And it made them sad, seeing how they just left the life they had like it was almost nothing. But they needed a way out, and they found it in a cheap apartment and each other.

Lucy softly laughed from the kisses in the nape of her neck, wiggling slightly and causing the water to splash a bit in the tub. Juvia smiled and nipped lightly, she felt the bubbles scattered on Lucy's skin as she grazed her hand to her hip. Hitting small patches of smooth skin before hitting fragrant bubbles. Juvia lifted up her head to kiss Lucy again as Lucy wrapped her arms around Juvia's neck.

They were warm against each other, their breasts pressed comfortably pressed on one another. They tasted each other's breath while their lips parted. Lucy's hips slide down on Juvia's lap. Juvia squeezed Lucy's lower back as she pulled away, gently breathing.

"Need to catch your breath?" Lucy giggled.

"No, not that," Juvia replied, sneaking her hand up Lucy's wet stomach, "I want to kiss your neck instead." She smiled.

Juvia brushed back the damp strands from Lucy's shoulder and planted a trail of small kisses on her neck. Moving up sometimes to her jaw back to the hollow center of her collar. Lucy blushed softly and tipped back her head. Juvia leaned down more on Lucy's chest and cupped one of Lucy's breast, earning a gasp from her ribcage.

Juvia looked up at Lucy as her tongue circled around Lucy's nipple. Lucy shuttered, trembling slightly and closing her eyes. Blushing brighter.

"Okay?" Juvia asked, brushing up her bottom lip on the tender skin.

"Yeah, it just feels really good." Lucy breathed.

Juvia smiled and closed her lips around the nipple, causing Lucy to tilt her head back, puffing her chest more. Juvia put her thumb on the other nipple and rubbed slowly as she sucked. She bit down softly, Lucy moaned and gripped Juvia's shoulders.

"Stop," Lucy muttered, "I'll want to do more and I don't want to do it in the bath tub."

Juvia nodded and kissed Lucy's cheek one more before pushing her down in her collar. Stroking the stringy ends of her hair, fingers trailing more down her back. Lucy closed her eyes and softly hummed, making small circles on her collar bones.

"Hey, Juvia," Lucy asked "Do you think this is… Wrong?"

"What do I think is wrong?"

"This. Us being together like this," Lucy said and looked up at Juvia, "Aren't we being hypocrites?"

Juvia tilted her head, "I never really thought of us being together as wrong. It hasn't felt wrong, its felt great."

"Yeah but-"

"We aren't like the boys," Juvia interrupted, "We didn't do any of this while we were with them, we just happened to lead to what we have now, got it?"

"Juvia-"

Juvia cupped Lucy's cheek and delicately kissed her. Her bottom lip lapping up with Lucy's. She was quiet, and her mind slowed down to a stop. Only focusing on the movement of her mouth, the heat her breath produced and the taste of the faint flavor on her tongue. Juvia pulled back, Lucy cracked open her eyes.

"Repeat after me," Juvia said, looking directly in Lucy's eyes, "You're not repeating."

"Oh! Repeat after me."

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"We are not like them."

"Are you sure? I don't-"

Juvia squeezed Lucy's cheeks, "We are not like them." Juvia repeated.

Lucy sighed and smiled, "We are not like them."

"Good girl," Juvia patted Lucy's cheek, "Come on, let's get out. The water is getting cold."

Juvia tucked her hair in a towel after washing her face and walked into the bedroom. Seeing Lucy humming a melody in a robe, sorting through the mail. Juvia sat on the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder.

"I swear, since we left the guild we get nothing but bills. It's such a bummer." Lucy said.

"Don't worry," Juvia said rubbing Lucy's back, "Once we do more around the town and people get to know us we'll get mail other than bills."

"I hope so," Lucy sighed, "Hey, um, when did you send that post card?"

"A while ago. When we were still hoping hotels."

Lucy chewed her cheek and tossed the envelopes aside. She laid down completely on her stomach and squished her face on the bed. Juvia stopped moving her hand and laid on Lucy's back carefully.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Juvia asked, kissing her neck gently.

Lucy closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Why did we even write that postcard anyway? It was stupid of us, it's not like Natsu or Gray cares."

"Hey, don't say that," Juvia said rubbing her shoulders, "They still care about us. And I bet they think about us a lot."

"No they don't," Lucy shook her head and looked away, "Now that we're gone they can be with each other and not give a fuck about us."

"Lucy, just because they cheated on us didn't mean they stopped caring about us."

"They didn't care enough about us to keep their dicks in their pants." Lucy muttered.

"Stop it right now, Lucy," Juvia firmly said, "Don't talk about them like that."

"Oh who even cares?" Lucy asked, pushing Juvia off of her and sat on the bed. Crossing her arms, "Do you… Do you still love Gray?"

Juvia scooted over toward Lucy.

"Of course I still love him," Juvia said, Lucy turned inward on herself, "I can't say that I'll never not love him. Don't you still love Natsu?"

Lucy clicked her tongue, "I'm trying so fucking hard not to," Lucy's voice broke, "I left to get him out of my life but it's like he's in my fucking head," Lucy dropped her head in her hands "And he won't leave."

Juvia swallowed and put her forehead in the crook on Lucy's neck.

"I know how you feel Lucy," Juvia whispered, and held her hand, "But we have each other, we can help each other. And I just know that it'll get better."

Lucy quivered and rubbed her eye.

"That's easier said than done."

"Lucy, two months ago we left the guild and started a new life because you believed we could do it. And I know we can do that too."

Lucy breathed out and nodded. She swallowed.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Lucy said

Lucy turned her head and was met with Juvia's lips. Her smiled spread all over her face, body, and mind.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite and follow if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	14. Cross Your Heart

**Hey guys! New chapter is up, woohoo! Only a few more chapters until the story is over. I know that sucks but if you want to read a new story of mine and like Attack on Titan, you could read Living in the Trees. Also, I'll probably make another Fairy Tail story after this one. It would be great. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu's nose was tickled from the sweet smell of sizzling pancake batter and greasy bacon. It was nice to wake up to the scent of breakfast in the morning, and seeing his- now official- boyfriend cooking it made his morning even better. Natsu lingered in the kitchen, yawning and scratching his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Gray's waist, nuzzling his face in Gray's shoulder.

Gray softly smiled and looked over at Natsu, he kissed Natsu's head softly.

"Morning, sleep well?" Gray asked.

"Like a baby," Natsu replied, kissing Gray's shoulder gently as his arms curled around Gray, "How long have you been up for?"

"Thirty minutes maybe. Is that my shirt?"

Natsu nodded and ran his hands up Gray's chest, alternating one down his stomach. Kissing up Gray's neck, earning a small giggle.

"You could have woken me up and we could have had morning sex." Natsu muttered.

"Well, we're both up now," Gray said, turning down the fire on the stove, "And it's still very early," Gray turned around and put his hands on Natsu's hips, pressing his lips to Natsu's ear "We could still have morning sex."

Gray repeated to kiss Natsu's ear and the close area of other close by skin. Natsu squirmed slightly and pressed his hands on Gray's chest.

"No way, we can't have sex in the kitchen."

"Who said?" Gray replied.

He lifted Natsu up by his hips and turned him towards to counter. Natsu got surprised and gasped as he was hoisted on the counter, Gray sliding between his legs with a smile. Kissing Natsu firmly, both of them closing their eyes with a smile crunch between their mouths. Natsu pushed back on Gray's chest.

"Your pancakes are gonna burn." Natsu pointed out.

Gray shrugged and kissed the nap of Natsu's neck eagerly, like he couldn't resist Natsu. He squeezed Natsu's thighs.

"I already made my pancakes," Gray muttered, "These one's are yours."

"Hey! No way am I letting you burn my pancakes, princess!"

Gray reached over and turned the stove off, "I'll make you some more later," Gray kissed Natsu's jawline, "Let me take care of you this morning."

Natsu rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Gray's hair, "Can't keep your hands off me?" Natsu asked.

"How could I?"

Natsu loved mornings like this. Where Gray would great him with breakfast and attack him with kisses to wake him up. They had done this a few time, where Natsu stayed over the night before, they both woke up extra early and had breakfast. Talk and cuddle a bit until he had to go home before Happy would know he had been out all night. Neither of the boys told anyone in the guild. They kept their regular head-butting façade up, but at night, while everyone was asleep, they were up all night writing love letters on each other's skins.

It scared them to think of the possibility that they would be figured out as a couple. Because everyone would start to put the pieces together on why Juvia and Lucy mysteriously left. Then they would figure out more than they needed to. They liked the thought of only them knowing, they didn't need to be accepted, they just needed to know they loved one another. And they did.

Gray kissed Natsu again, Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and softly breathed out. He spread his legs more for Gray to press closer against him. Gray ran his hand up Natsu's shirt, his cold skin made Natsu shiver. Natsu parted his lips and Gray dipped his tongue in his mouth, lapping their tongues together.

Natsu softly moaned and gripped Gray's shoulders. Gray brushed his thumb over Natsu's nipple and moved to kiss Natsu's neck. Natsu gently sighed and tipped back his head, putting his hands on the counter.

"You better finish those pancakes," Natsu mumbled, "I'm starving."

Gray lightly laughed and kissed Natsu's throat. He rubbed Natsu's nipple in circles, "I promise I'll finish them."

"And that bacon better not get cold."

"You can heat it up, can't you?"

"That's not the point," Natsu said, "The point is that bacon better not get cold."

"Try my hardest."

Gray leaned down and kissed Natsu's bare stomach up to his chest. He licked slowly up the center crease of Natsu's chest and kissed a peck, Natsu lifted up the shirt to keep it out of the way. Gray kissed the tender skin, flicking his tongue over quick before wrapping his lips around the nipple. Natsu tightened up his body and breathed out quietly.

Natsu arched his back slightly; he was always sensitive in the morning. He curled his toes and rose his legs up more. Natsu moaned lightly and rubbed his hand on Gray's back. Gray pulled away and looked up at Natsu.

"Good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it's very good," Natsu breathed, leaning forward and tracing his finger on Gray's lower stomach, "But I'd really like to take care of what's growing down there."

"And I would love it if you never said something like that ever again. I'd also love it if you sucked me off."

"Ugh, I'm trying to sound sensual." Natsu groaned.

"Well you're failing at it."

"Asshole." Natsu growled

Gray pecked Natsu's lips quick and pulled back. Natsu hopped off the counter and dropped to his knees. He bit his lip and held Gray's hips, Gray pushed back Natsu's bangs. Natsu marked his thumb down the trail of short dark hair on his stomach as he hooked it on Gray's pajama bottoms and pulled them down slowly.

"No underwear?"

"Why would I bother?" Gray sighed.

"Good," Natsu said, "Less work for me."

Natsu brushed his bottom lip on Gray' skin and rubbed Gray's cock as his pants fell down. Gray tipped back his head and closed his eyes. Gray pulled Natsu's hair as he lowly moaned. Natsu looked up at Gray and rubbed his thumb over the tip, licking up the shaft slowly. Gray started to breath heavier and push his hips forward more.

"Hey, I don't want to kill the mood-"

"Then don't." Gray interrupted.

"Anyway," Natsu continued, "What time do you think it is?"

"Jeez, I don't know, let me go see the time with my dick in your mouth."

"I can do without the sass, asshole. Just give me an estimate."

Gray groaned, "I don't know, maybe ten?"

"Ten?!" Natsu shot up from the ground, eyes wide, "Fuck, it's that late?!"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Gray said, "What's the big deal?"

"Happy is probably awake now and freaking the _fuck _out," Natsu passed Gray and got a piece of bacon, "Shit, shit I gotta get out of here."

Natsu started to eat in a panic from his nerves now and took more pieces to-go on his way down the hall. Munching them quickly.

"Whoa, whoa," Gray called, pulling up his pants and following Natsu, "You don't need to leave, we were just getting started."

"Yeah, well we can't now," Natsu mumbled and swallowed, "I have to get home, and I might have a chance before Happy gets up."

Natsu was about to open the door before Gray closed it shut again. Natsu turned around, seeing Gray tower over him, his arm above his head with Gray glaring. Natsu let out a frustrated and impatient breath.

"Gray I don't have time for this right now."

"So you're going to leave me with blue balls and big ass breakfast, just so you _may _make it back home before Happy gets up? He knows you went out the night before."

"Yeah but he doesn't know I stayed out the whole night," Natsu slinked back on the door and sighed, "What am I gonna tell him, Gray?"

Gray groaned and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Natsu," Gray ran his fingers through his bangs, "I mean, it's Happy. Maybe you could just tell him."

Natsu airily laughed, "Yeah, tell Happy that I'm dating the person he caught me cheating on Lucy with. Yeah, that'll go over well."

"Natsu, I thought we were passed all that-"

"Yeah, yeah we are, but I still don't think that even Happy will understand, you know? What if he thinks I'm horrible for dating you after Lucy left?"

"You know he would never think that about you. Happy loves you too much to hate you."

"Yeah, but… But…," Natsu put his head in Gray's chest, Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, "Gray, I'm… I'm scared, alright?"

"It's alright, Natsu, I'm scared too," Gray quelled, rubbing Natsu's back, "It's okay to be scared, but the last person you need to be afraid of is Happy. Maybe, I don't know, maybe if we just tell somebody we might feel better."

Natsu whined and lifted up his head, "Can we talk about this later? I'd just really like to get home."

Gray gently kissed Natsu, neither of them moving their lips. Just taking the time to feel each other, to taste the details on their lips. Gray pulled back slowly.

"Think about it for me?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded his head, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Natsu tried to gently open the door, looking around as he entered and lightly closing it after. He took off his shoes and started to tip toe in the living room. Natsu thought if he just laid on the couch, he could pretend he crashed there so he wouldn't wake up Happy. That sounded like a plausible excuse

"Natsu!"

_Shit._

"Finally! You're home!" Happy exclaimed, flying from the kitchen, "I was getting so worried about you."

As Happy landed on the ground, Natsu then tried to think of a new excuse off the top of his head. But he sure did try.

"I… I've been home, Happy," Natsu said, "I got home at around one, crashed on the couch and took a walk this morning. Sorry to freak you out."

"Natsu, don't you lie to me. Or if you do, make up a better one," Happy said, crawling on the couch, becoming waist level with Natsu, "I stayed up until two waiting for you."

Natsu sighed, "Okay, so I came home later than that, I wasn't looking at a clock when I came home I was looking for a place to crash."

"It's okay if you stayed out all night, Natsu," Happy reassured and patted Natsu's hip, "Why would you lie to me?"

"I'm not, jeez, did you make breakfast?"

"I did but not for you." Happy pouted.

"What? Oh come on Happy." Natsu whined.

"Nope. And I'm not cooking for you anymore _until _you tell me what's going on. Where were you last night and why did you lie about being out?"

Natsu groaned. He started to crack, he rubbed his face and sat on an open spot on the couch. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. What the hell was he going to do? Happy rubbed Natsu's back, obviously he was worried.

"Natsu?" Happy softly said.

"Okay, alright," Natsu lifted up his head, "I went out yesterday… With… Someone…"

"Well, duh."

"Don't 'duh' me," Natsu snapped, he calmed down after a moment and lowered down his head again, "Anyway, I stayed over at their house."

"Is it the same person's house you keep staying over at?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know that you've stayed out all night before, I'm not stupid, Natsu."

_Fuck._

"Great, perfect," Natsu grumbled, plopping back against the couch, "Yeah, yeah, it's the same person's house."

"Who is it?" Happy asked.

"What does that matter? I'm home safely now, you know that I was out with someone last night."

"Natsu, what's wrong with you? You sound tense."

That's because he was, and Happy didn't even know he was causing the stress. Natsu pinched the brim of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I was just out with... Just, I was out…" Natsu exhaled deeply, "I was out with Gray."

"Gray?" Happy said, surprised, "You were out with Gray yesterday? Wait, and every time you stayed out?"

"Yeah, every time."

"But, why Gray? I mean, you don't even like Gray."

"Yeah, I know, Happy, I don't even _like_ Gray," Natsu tensely said. He swallowed, "I like him a bit, actually…"

"Well, why do you act like you hate him so much at the guild?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know I like him."

"Why not?"

"How about you stop asking me so many fucking questions," Natsu said, standing up and started to walk to his bed room, "I don't need this so early in the morning."

"Natsu, why are you so grumpy?" Happy started to follow behind Natsu, "What are you being so secretive about?"

"Because not everybody needs to know what the hell is going on in my life!" Natsu exclaimed, turning around, "I'm allowed to have secrets just like everyone else!"

Natsu didn't even notice the nails digging in his palms. He didn't need to be badgered with questions over and over. But he didn't _need _to keep his relationship a secret. Maybe he did need to tell someone. Natsu breathed out shakily and relaxed, slowly.

"H-Happy I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," Happy reassured, "I shouldn't have asked so many questions."

"Don't apologize, I was being an asshole" Natsu knelt down, "Happy, if I told you something could you keep it to yourself?"

"No promises."

"I'm being serious, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can keep a secret for you. I promise."

"Cross your heart promise?"

Happy drew an 'X' on his chest, "Aye, sir."

Natsu softly smiled, "Good," he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, "The reason why I keep going to hang out and spend the night with Gray is because… Well… Him and I we're… We've been together for sometime."

"Together? Like _together, _together?"

Natsu nodded.

"Wait, how long? When did this even happen?"

Natsu sighed, "I'm going to tell you a story, Happy. Get comfortable."

* * *

And after Natsu told Happy about everything, Natsu felt like it was harder to breath. The details were barely spared, and it just looked like Happy was taking all of it in. Natsu couldn't tell if Happy was getting it or if it was just some blur. He learned about why they first _saw _each other. He learned about continuing after he started to date Lucy. And he learned about why Lucy and Juvia left.

"So," Natsu said, "What about all of that?"

"Wow," Happy breathed, "That's… That's um… Great."

"Hold on, what? Great? What do you mean _great_?"

"I mean that's great. That's amazing, you went through all of this. All of this pain, all this secretively, and all this risk. Just to be with Gray. You really care about him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do…" Natsu trailed, "I love him."

Happy grinned widely, "You love him? What does that feel like?"

"I feel like you're under reacting to all of this. Like, don't you think I'm an asshole for cheating on Lucy? For you seeing me with Gray?"

"Well yeah, I do think you are one for doing all of that," Happy said, "It's a bad thing you did, yeah, but from what you've told me. Juvia and Lucy seem really happy, and you're in_ love_. People do stupid things when they're in love. And you sure did do some stupid stuff."

"Hey," Natsu chuckled, nudging Happy, "But really, you're not mad?"

"Of course not, I understand. Now tell me, what's it like to be in love with Gray?"

"Well, you know I've never thought about it before," Natsu paused and thought for a moment, "I mean, it kinda feels like I'm a mess with him. Some great big, warm mess when we're together. Like we're melted together and then we're clean up when I'm not with him. And then when I see him, I just turn back into ooze. I guess that's what loving Gray feels like."

Happy put his knees to his chest, "Whoa that sounds wonderful. Is it always like that?"

"I don't know. I think it's different for everyone. It feels different to me."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite and follow if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	15. Natsu Lucy Juvia Gray

**Hey guys new update. This has a girl on girl sex scene. Don't like, just skip. Also, I will be posting a new Gray and Natsu story. If you follow me as an author you'll see it. I do not own Fairy Tail of the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, everyone was finally happy. Natsu and Gray was proof of that. Six months of growing together and letting the past become the past, they were so very happy. Nothing had been changing that, and it would be hard to change that. The guild had known about the two for a few months, and of course, they were mad from the truth. Discouraged, from the truth, disappointed from the truth. But they liked hearing the truth rather than a lie.

For a long time, they felt a negative energy from the guild. That the beginning of their relationship had started on a rough patch. This also made them hear the real story on how the girls left. Which wasn't good for either Natsu or Gray. But, with time come forgiveness. Slowly but surely, they earned that forgiveness through their efforts of begging and repenting.

They earned the happiness they yearned for.

Natsu breathed out in a heavy line, tipping back his head with his eyes half lidded. Gray had kissed under Natsu's chin and down his neck. His lips were traveling down to Natsu stomach. Gray held Natsu's hips, Natsu looked down and pushed back Gray's bangs. Gray smiled widely.

"What are you grinning about down there?" Natsu muttered.

Gray shyly laughed, "I love it when we do it before a mission," Gray softly kissed Natsu's abs, "It makes me feel like I have to make it worthwhile."

"You should always make it worthwhile, idiot."

Gray smirked and nipped slightly, Natsu's stomach tightened. Gray licked down to the waist line of Natsu's pants and started to pull them down, Natsu helped by wiggling his hips. He kissed Natsu thigh, noticing a bruise lower down.

"Hey, where'd you get this?" Gray asked, pressing gently on Natsu's calf.

"Don't touch it, it's still sore," Natsu said, "I probably got it from you, might be a hickey you left before."

"No, this is too big to be a hickey and I don't leave them this low. Did someone grab your leg or something?"

Natsu shrugged, "Remember that solo mission I went on? Well, I thought I'd only be sneaking in the steal back this guy's fortune."

"And you can't sneak around."

"Anyway," Natsu continued, "I had fought a couple people and when I went for a kick, one of them grabbed me pretty hard. I guess it's going to last for a while."

Gray lifted up Natsu leg and kissed the distorted skin. Natsu groaned.

"Stop, you're so sappy."

"I know, you love it."

Gray pressed his hand to Natsu's crotch and rubbed the outside, causing Natsu's legs to turn inward. Gray opened his mouth and covered over the clothed bulge. Moving his mouth and pulling at the fabric, Natsu softly whined, pulling at Gray's hair. Gray looked up at Natsu.

He always liked to see if he could describe Natsu's face when he was like this. The tint of color in his white cheeks and the way he tried to hold in his moans. But he always looked beautiful.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy," Juvia softly said, a finger lining and circling Lucy's nipple, "Is your breasts always this sensitive?"

"Ugh, don't ask such a dumb question," Lucy blushed, "That's embarrassing"

Juvia smiled and kissed the tender skin, "Good, you look cute when you're embarrassed."

Lucy softly sighed and closed her eyes. Juvia ran her thumb over Lucy's nipple, earning a small gasp and a push of her chest. Juvia flicked her tongue over the perked nipple and sucked her lips around. Lucy ran her fingers through Juvia's hair and pulled.

Juvia's mouth felt warm and her lips only slightly chapped. But they felt nice, desirable even. Then again, since they left the guild Juvia's mouth was beautiful. They were happy that they hadn't been discovered by anyone they knew yet. They could live their life now as they saw fit and they loved it.

Juvia lifted up her head and pressed her lips to Lucy's, they both closed their eyes. Juvia's hand ran down Lucy's stomach, her other hand still fondled Lucy's breast. Lucy parted her lips and let out a small moan, pressing her tongue in Juvia's mouth. Juvia's hand went down the back of Lucy's underwear, rubbing her ass slowly, almost roughly. Lucy pulled away to breathe and looked at Juvia.

"You're doing all the work again," Lucy whispered, traveling her hand down Juvia's side. "Why do you always wait?"

Juvia pressed her lips to Lucy's neck, "Because, I get off on getting you off first. I like taking care of you, Lucy."

"But you deserve some love too," Lucy rubbed Juvia's thigh and pressed her chest against hers, "Come on, you and I can get off together for once."

Lucy nibbled Juvia's ear and rocked her hips against Juvia's, breathing close on her skin. Juvia shivered, her hand squeezed in both places. Juvia kissed Lucy's shoulder and bit lightly, nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

"I could almost fall for you, you know?" Juvia bit Lucy's earlobe.

Lucy gently smiled, feeling Juvia's cool hands linger around her back, "I think you already have, haven't you?"

"Oh I love you, that part is true. But I think now I'm falling all over you, head over heels crazy, foolishly falling over you."

Lucy lowered her head and kissed Juvia again. She rested her forehead against hers and tucked back hair behind Juvia's ear. Pecking her quickly again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

Gray took out Natsu's hard member and lapped his tongue over the head. Swirling extensively and licking the shaft. Looking up at Natsu to see a reaction. Natsu's body shuttered from Gray's tongue and the feel of his gentle lips.

"Fuck Gray," Natsu breathed, "That feels good."

"I can tell. You're already so hard," Gray smirked, "You must be really into it today."

"When am I not into it?"

"Yeah, that's a good point."

Gray wrapped his lips around the tip and started to suck. Natsu softly gasped and jerked his hips up. Gray's head started to bob slowly, going down deeper and moving quicker. Natsu closed his eyes and tipped back his head. He bit his lip slightly and grabbed Gray's hair. Making him take his cock deep while he thrusted his hips. Gray's eyes watered and he gagged quietly, but he let Natsu continued. Natsu moaned out.

"Oh fuck yes, Gray, yes!" Natsu groaned.

Gray pulled back, gasping for air. Saliva ran down the corner of his mouth, his cheeks were red. He kept his hand moving as he panted.

"Sorry, I need a breather," Gray said, "I'll get back to it in a minute."

"You don't have to. Really, don't."

"You want to fuck now? Already? I could totally keep going."

Natsu nodded quickly, "Yeah, I want you bad now," Natsu picked up Gray's head and kissed him hard, and when he pulled back he licked Gray's bottom lip, "I need you in me. Now." He whispered in Gray's ear.

Gray moaned and pressed his hips forward. Natsu looked down. Gray was miserably hard against his trousers. Natsu looked up at Gray, and pressed his hand against the bulge. He smirked.

"But look at how aroused you are. It seems like you're harder than usual, doesn't it?" Natsu asked, rubbing his hand, "For how long have you wanted to put your cock inside of me?"

"Fuck Natsu, don't say stuff like that," Gray groaned, "You're killing me."

"What? Afraid you'll come just from my voice and my hand against your crotch?" Natsu chuckled, "I can't have that happen. Not without me coming from you."

Gray smashed his lips against Natsu's. He started to undo his pants and take off his boxers. After that, he put his hand in Natsu's. Natsu smiled and parted his lips, but Gray pulled back and looked at Natsu with slit eyes.

"You always look so good," Gray murmured, pushing back Natsu's bang, "Always so beautiful."

Natsu turned his head to the side. "Don't say all that."

"Embarrassed?"

"No, because I feel like I can't compete with saying stuff like that."

"Why don't you try," Gray kissed Natsu's neck, reaching to the nightstand, "You can complement me."

"No… Not when we're like this I don't want to say stuff like that when we do this."

"Like this? Sex?"

Natsu licked his lips and squeezed Gray's free hand, "Making love."

Natsu felt a wide smile on his skin. It felt warm. So warm, almost hot now.

"I love you." Gray said.

"I love you too."

Natsu closed his eyes and Gray did the same thing. Their lips caressed with one another. Fitting perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Making a picture of two pink mouths, you wouldn't be able to tell who they were if you zoomed in on their lips. Couldn't see what they look liked, what gender they were, who they were. Nothing but two people, looking infatuated with each other.

Gray pulled back and kissed Natsu's eye lid, Natsu shrugged up and giggled. Gray got the bottle of lube and poured it in his free hand. Pressing the liquid against Natsu's entrance he shuttered. Gray rubbed the lube on his cock and gave it a few strokes.

"Ready?"

"Been ready."

Natsu breathed out and spread his legs more, raising them slightly. Gray started to press in slowly, Natsu flashed his teeth and seethed.

* * *

Lucy licked her tongue on Juvia's thigh. Nipping at the knee.

"Juvia, you need to spread your legs more." Lucy said.

"Sorry," Juvia replied, "It's just, this is new to me. I'm still not sure about this."

"It's fine. You'll get used to it and you'll like it."

Lucy kissed Juvia's leg again. The both laid on their sides, Juvia's head at Lucy's crotch and Lucy's head at Juvia's crotch. Their legs high and apart. Their clitoris's swollen now, the light pink now an untouched red. Juvia was nervous from the first-time position, she buried her nose in Lucy's blonde landing strip. At least that was something she was familiar to.

Juvia flicked out her tongue and did a few long licks on the lips. Not going too slow that Lucy would get sick of and not too quick where she couldn't savor it. Lucy purred slightly and circled her tongue against the clit hood. She sucked lightly, hearing a gasp from Juvia.

Lucy breathed warmly on the outer lips and moved her tongue towards the inner lips, flicking it up and down. She could taste Juvia in her purest form. A tangy taste like sea water almost. Juvia whined softly and looked back at Lucy. Juvia pressed her fingers in her mouth, holding up Lucy's leg higher.

Juvia wetted her fingers and pressed them against the outer lips. Lucy's body tensed up as she curled her toes. Juvia teased the clit before turning her fingers and pressed them in.

Lucy pressed her hips back and moaned lightly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Lucy," Juvia cooed, "Take care of me too. Just like you said, remember?"

"Sorry."

Lucy pressed her mouth over Juvia's crotch and moved her tongue in the inner lips. Juvia started to shallowly move her two fingers. Juvia breathed out and shivered, moaning mousey. Lucy's mouth was sweltering, the heat was driving her crazy. Juvia turned her fingers horizontal and moved quicker, harder. Lucy muffled a moan and pulled back, saliva connecting to the tender skin.

Juvia pressed her thumb to the clit hood and started to rub. Lucy arched her back and moaned again.

"Fuck!" Lucy exclaimed, rocking her hips forward.

Juvia slightly smiled. Lucy felt so wet, her fingers slipped in and out with ease, "You sound so good Lucy," She mumbled, "Touch me too."

Lucy panted gently and slicked her fingers with her saliva and Juvia's own self lubricant. She pressed in her fingers and started to pace herself. Juvia was sensitive from all the teasing, she immediately moaned once she was entered.

* * *

Natsu moaned loudly, Gray's hips moving quicker and pounding into him harder. Gray gazed down at Natsu. Trying to see what Natsu was feeling; the pleasure, the pain that still might be left, or the lust that flooded over his body. Gray kept his hands locked with Natsu's, keeping him pinned against the bed. He nestled in the crook of Natsu's neck. Kissing just to his jawline, getting closer to his mouth and hearing Natsu's small moans that panted out. Gray nibbled Natsu's earlobe.

"I love when you're like this," Gray whispered, "You sound like you're melting."

"Melting?"

"Your voice is sloppy," Gray hovered above Natsu's face, "You're messy. Dripping even," Gray noticed the drool in the corner of Natsu's mouth, and the sweat glowing off him, "You're melting from me."

Natsu's face turned pink. He parted his lips and turned his head to the side, eyes halfway closed. Gray smiled and brushed his nose over Natsu's cheek and kissed the skin. Thrusting harder and quicker. Natsu opened his mouth and moaned again. He gripped Gray's hand tighter.

"Fuck, Gray!"

"Feel good? Because you sure do feel amazing." Gray breathed.

Natsu nodded his head, "Yeah, its great. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I be on top now?"

"You want to ride?" Gray groaned, "I wanted to be all romantic tonight."

"Don't worry, it still will be," Natsu kissed under Gray's chin, "Please, Gray?"

Gray sighed and pulled his hands back. Natsu sat up on his forearms as Gray started to lay back on the bed. Natsu repositioned himself on Gray's hips and went back down. Natsu stayed close to Gray, having his hands on Gray's chest, Gray kept his on Natsu's lower back.

"Thank you," Natsu lowly said, "I just wanted to touch you," Natsu lowered his head to Gray's collar, "You're always so cool."

Gray cupped Natsu's face, a mixture of sweat and leftover tears rubbed against Natsu's cheek. Natsu lightly smiled and nuzzled his face in Gray's hand. Kissing his palm gently, Gray's fingers ran in Natsu's bangs.

Natsu started to rock back along with Gray's thrusts. His cock rubbed against Gray's stomach, Gray felt precum on his stomach. Natsu moaned again, Gray quietly did the same.

"I'm close, Gray." Natsu gasped.

"Me too," Gray kissed behind Natsu's ear, "I want to come inside you."

Natsu shivered and moaned again, "D-do whatever you want."

Gray pressed Natsu against him closer. He lifted up Natsu's hips as he thrusted rougher and quicker. Natsu curved his back, Gray moaned and pressed his lips against Natsu's. Muffling anymore noises between them. Natsu pulled back and moaned loud, Gray kissed Natsu's throat. Gray's pace had become sloppy as he breathed hard.

With a last moan, Natsu bucked his hips forward and came. After a few more uneasy thrusts, Gray did the same. Natsu's head fell to Gray's chest. The both of them, sweating and breathing heavily. Natsu trembled as Gray pulled out.

"It feels really weird when you come inside," Natsu shifted his hips, "Don't do it often."

"Sure," Gray chuckled lightly, stroking Natsu's hair and kissed his forehead, "We'll get you in a bath before we leave, alright?"

"Okay, but right now I need a rest. I think we both need one."

"That's for sure. Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

As Lucy moved her fingers, she crooked them and turned them a few times. She leaned in and licked the clit again. Juvia still rubbed. They both rocked their hips back on each other's hands, their moans scattered amongst one another.

With her free hand, Juvia ran her hand on Lucy's side. Feeling the goosebumps over her hot skin, feeling the small rift of her ribs and small bump of her hip bone. Juvia felt the vibration of Lucy's moans, causing her to whimper softly.

Juvia was able to add a third finger causing Lucy to squeal and perk up. She started to relax and let out a long moan.

"Oh, f-fuck," Lucy stuttered, "I'm a-almost there. K-keep that up, Juvia."

"Yeah, move your fingers quicker. I'm almost there too."

Lucy followed Juvia's lead and did the same in pressing in another finger. She sucked the clit between her lips. Juvia lowered her head and hid a moan. She felt her legs tighten up, her crotch felt sore. She moved back harder on Lucy's fingers, moving her hand quicker.

"L-Lucy!" Juvia moaned.

With that, Juvia reached climax. Her fingers thrusted deep and hard in Lucy. Lucy gasped and moaned. Her toes flexed out as she came. They both paused, letting their voices fade and their hands slow down. They pulled their hands away, turning on their backs. The girls panted hard. Lucy rolled over on her side, putting her hand under the cool pillow.

Lucy swallow, "That felt so great."

After Juvia caught her breath, she sat up and laid behind Lucy. She wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and cuddled against her. Lucy giggled and turned her head to kiss Juvia's nose.

"I love how cuddly you get," Lucy said, "It's cute."

Juvia smiled and pressed her hand against Lucy' stomach, "How about we take a nap and then we go to that little restaurant you've been wanting to go to?"

"Really?" Lucy took Juvia's hand and kissed the back, "I'd like that a lot. Thanks Juvia."

"You're welcome. I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too."

* * *

Gray got off the train while Natsu stumbled off, clenching his stomach and deeply sighing. He looked miserable and maybe about to vomit. The train whistled as people started to bustle on with their luggage and (or) family.

"Ugh, why did you have to take a mission so far away?" Natsu complained.

Gray kissed Natsu quick and patted Natsu's cheek, "So we can get a good reward for an easy mission," Gray said, "It's just some rich lady wants us to find her spoiled pet. I think you could track it down pretty quick."

Natsu groaned, "That means fucking nothing to me. You'll never get me back on that train."

"You always say that," Gray sighed and checked his watch, "It's still early. She didn't want to meet us till seven," He put his hands on his hips and looked around, "You're probably hungry huh?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Tell you what, you go find a place to eat. I'm gonna look at the shops around here quick. When you find a place, call me."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Natsu kissed Gray's cheek and pulled back, "I'll see you later. Stay safe princess."

Gray grinned, "You too hot- head."

* * *

Lucy and Juvia held hands as they walked down the street. Greeting people as they passed. It was chilly outside. Juvia wore a black skirt with white tights, a thick cardigan and a gray blouse. Wearing a scarf Lucy tried to knit, having many holes in it, but it was warm. Lucy had on a strip sweater, black leggings with furry brown boots, she had a green beanie cover her blonde locks.

Lucy stayed close to Juvia's side. Wrapping an arm around Juvia's and laying her head on her shoulder every-once-in-a-while.

"Oh, hey Luc."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I go to the shop that coming up?" Juvia asked, "I asked them to order me a book last week. I want to check if they got it in yet."

"Oh, yeah sure. Want me to go in with you?"

"No, you don't have to. Why don't you just go to the restaurant and I'll meet you there. I won't be long, it should only take a minute."

Lucy nodded and smiled, she slipped her arm off of Juvia's, "Alright. I'll order you a drink when I get there. Water yeah?"

"With a lemon."

"With a lemon, of course."

Lucy started to walk ahead, "See you in a bit!" She waved.

Juvia giggled and waved back, "See you in a bit, Lucy."

Juvia turned into the book store, the bell chimed and signaled the cashier. An old man with curly white hair wearing thick glasses, he smiled at her.

"Hi, what can I do for you today young lady?"

"Yes, last week I asked about a book? Under the name of Juvia, is it in yet?"

"Let me go in the back and check for you."

"Thank you."

Gray picked up a book and scanned through it quick. Deciding whether or not to get it yet. He faintly heard the conversation between the cashier and the young women who walked in. Only picking up bits and pieces of it. He could have sworn that it sounded like someone he knew.

* * *

Natsu pushed open the door of the restaurant, it was quite busy yet. Only a handful of tables were filled up, and damn did the food smell good. He was about to get out his phone to call Gray but a hostess greeted him.

"Hi, only one today?" She asked.

"Two actually, please."

She nodded, picking up two menus and wrapped silverware, "Follow me please?"

Natsu traveled behind the hostess. He decided he'd call Gray after he sat down. She motioned the menus to a booth.

"This okay?"

Natsu nodded his head, "This is fine, thank you."

The hostess smiled and sat down the menus, "A server will be with you in a minute."

"Thanks."

Natsu took out his phone and slowly started to slide into the booth. He lifted his head up to see when a server was coming. Instead, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Lucy was already standing from her seat. She felt like her heart was about to explode.

Natsu's mouth went dry, he still tried to swallow.

* * *

Juvia tapped her nails on the counter. Waiting for the man to come back. She softly sighed and ran her fingers though her bangs.

Gray finally decided; he wanted that book. He shut the book and tucked it under his arm. Natsu probably found a restaurant but forgot to call. Wouldn't be the first time. Gray shoved his hand in his pockets as he walked to the counter.

Juvia lazily turned her head, she bit her lips and her eyebrows rose.

Gray shuttered a deep breath and the book fell from under his arm.

* * *

"Natsu?"

"Lucy."

* * *

"Juvia?"

"Gray."

In that moment. That awkward moment, they stared into each other's eyes and saw what they had gone through months ago. From beginning to end. The anger, lies, tears, running away, and the excuses. But they saw the love they had now, the happiness they've gotten. It didn't matter if it wasn't with who they were looking at.

They saw the forgiveness.

* * *

_So I guess this is the end. Bye_


End file.
